Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Metal Hero x Madan Senki x Tomica Hero x Pretty Cure x Aikatsu! x Chouseishin: Super Hero Taisen X/Transcript
(-Introduction scene by Akari Ōzora, Yū Hattori, Haruno Haruka, Shinnosuke, Geki, and Takaharu Igasaki-) *'Akari Ōzora': Everyone at the theater! Welcome to Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Metal Hero x Tomica Hero x Pretty Cure x Aikatsu! x Chouseishin: Super Hero Taisen X! *'Yū Hattori': Before we start, we brought you a little gift! -Shows- This is the Hero Ultra Star Light. You can cheer for us with this! *'Shinnosuke Tomari': When you press this button, the light turns on. *'Geki Jumonji': But, there are some things that you can't do! #Don't stare at the light closely. You can get blind! (Who knows?) #Don't go crazy with the light! You can hit others! #Don't spin the light too! It cannot be done! *'Takaharu Igasaki': If you do not have a Ultra Star Light, cheer for us with your heart. *'Akari Ōzora': Your passionate Idol Activities! *'Haruno Haruka': Your support will be appreciated. Oh, and if you see us in a pinch, turn on your light and support us! *'Geki Jumonji': That's enough. Now, Super Hero Taisen X... *'Akari Ōzora, Yū Hattori, Haruno Haruka, Shinnosuke, Geki, and Takaharu Igasaki': Is starting! *(Then, the screen turned black. And the setting changed. The story starts in the desert, with seven Kamen Riders, Ichigou; Nigou; V3; Riderman; X; Amazon and Stronger facing off against Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red) *(-First scene: Battle in the desert-) *'Narrator': A lone man challenges the legendary seven Riders. And his name is... Captain Marvelous of the Space Pirates! *(Marvelous transforms into Gokai Red as he squares off against the Riders) *'Narrator': Also known as Gokai Red! *(The Riders charge and the battle begins) *(Gokai Red holds a Red1 Ranger Key and inserts it into his Mobilates) *'Gokai Red': Gokai Change! *'Mobilates': Bioman! *(Gokai Red transforms into Red1) *(The Riders are surprised) *'Kamen Rider Ichigou': What? *(Gokai Red wields Red1's Bio Sword as he continues to fight against the Riders) *'Gokai Red (as Red1)': Bio Sword! *(The Bio Swords creates flames) *'Gokai Red (as Red1)': Fire Sword! *(Gokai Red wipes Riders Ichigou and Nigou away) *'Kamen Rider V3': Ichigou! *'Kamen Rider Amazon': Sempai! *(Gokai Red holds a NinjaRed Ranger Key and inserts it into his Mobilates) *'Gokai Red (as Red1)': Gokai Change! *'Mobilates': Kakuranger! *(Gokai Red transforms from Red1 into NinjaRed) *(The remaining five riders charge) *'Gokai Red (as NinjaRed)': Kakuryuu Ninpou, Wake Mi no Jutsu! *(NinjaRed/Gokai Red splits into five and wipes the last five out of the picture) *(NinjaRed transformed back into Gokai Red) *'Gokai Red': I will defeat all the Riders. *(Suddenly, Kamen Rider Decade shows up from the background) *'Kamen Rider Decade': In that case... I will defeat all the Sentai. *(Gokai Red felt furious as he and Decade are about to face off) *(Subtitle: Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Metal Hero x Tomica Hero x Pretty Cure x Aikatsu! x Chouseishin: Super Hero Taisen X) *(Opening song: Kimi wo Tsurete Iku) *(The screens start at the sights around Pikarigaoka, then in Zawame City and finally at Starlight Academy) *(-Next scene: Starlight Under Attack-) *(Starlight scene starts with Rin and Madoka in their room) *'Madoka Amahane': Well, it was fun training with you. I think we should be close friends forever. *'Rin Kurosawa': Yeah, it was kinda fun. *'Madoka Amahane': Wait, what about Soleil? *'Rin Kurosawa': Who? *'Madoka Amahane': Ichigo-oneechama's three-person unit, which also includes Aoi-oneesama and Buki. *'Rin Kurosawa': Yeah, we've always heard of them when we were kids. *'Madoka Amahane and Rin Kurosawa': As always! (both laughed) *(Screen cuts to Akari, Sumire, Hinaki and Juri practicing for their first four-person live as they dance to W-B-X ~W-Boiled-Extreme~) *'Akari Ōzora': That was awesome dancing with you three! *'Sumire Hikami': (nods) It's feeling great! *'Hinaki Shinjō': We should sing anytime we want. *'Juri Kurebayashi': We'll always be friends, that's for sure! *(Suddenly, dark clouds appear which might signal the entrance of the Bibi and the Gormin Sailors) *'Aoi Kiriya': Huh? *'Ichigo Hoshimiya': What is that? *(Ichigo, Aoi and Ran quickly looked outside the window) *(Bibi and the Gormin Sailors arrive and crash the Starlight Academy as the girls and teachers are running away) *'Ran Shibuki': Oh no, here they come. *(Scene cuts to Akari, Sumire, Hinaki and Juri) *'Sumire Hikami': What is that? *'Arisa Mizukoshi' (from the background): Akari-chan! *(Suddenly, Reika, Arisa and Mimi rushed to them) *'Akari Ōzora': Oh, Arisa-chan! Reika-chan! Mimi-chan! *'Reika Yūki': Big trouble! *'Mimi Watanuki': There are Gormin Sailors at Starlight Academy! *'Arisa Mizukoshi': The Bibi also came! It's the end of the world. *'Robbie Suzuki': Quickly, run! Hurry! *'Akari Ōzora': Who are they? *'Hinaki Shinjō': Gormin Sailors and the Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi. *'Sumire Hikami': Gormin? Bibi? *'Juri Kurebayashi': Yes. Al fin, la batalla se comienzan. In other words: At last, the battle has come. *'Akari Ōzora': Robbie-sensei! *(At Dream Academy) *'Seira Otoshiro': What? Gormin and Bibi are attacking Starlight? *'Kī Saegusa': Im-im-impossible! *'Sora Kazesawa': I knew it, our friends at Starlight... *'Maria Himesato': ...are under attack! *'Seira Otoshiro': We won't let that happen! Let's go, Leader! *'Kī Saegusa': Yeah! Cool Angels, *'Seira Otoshiro, Kī Saegusa, Sora Kazesawa and Maria Himesato': Deploy! *(At Tiara Yumesaki's office) *'Tiara Yumesaki': Oh no, Starlight is under attack? DreAca will be so worried! Eh? Headmistress Orihime's there too? I have to go with Seira, Kī, Sora and Maria! *(At Himezakura Private Girls' Academy) *'Nagaoka': Huh? Bibi and Gormin are attacking Starlight? What's going on? I have to find out why! *(At Special Investigation Unit) *'Jun Honganji': Guys, big trouble! The Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi and Gormin Sailors are crashing Starlight Academy! *'Kyu Saijo': Really? *'Jun Honganji': Yes. *'Mr. Belt': There's trouble at Starlight Academy. *'Kiriko Shijima': Yeah that's the one. *'Jun Honganji': You four are going to Starlight Academy. *'Shinnosuke Tomari': Right. Let's go, Go, Chase. *'Go Shijima and Chase': Right! *(Shinnosuke Tomari, Kiriko Shijima, Go Shijima and Chase are going to Starlight Academy) *(At Ninjitsu Dojo) *'Gama Gama Gun': GERO, GERO, GERO, GERO... *'Takaharu Igasaki': It's Youkai! Let's go! *(Ninningers are going to Starlight Academy) *'Tsumuji Igasaki': Good luck. *(At Noble Acamdemy) *'Haruno Haruka': What!?! Starlight Academy is under attack? *'Kaidou Minami': This must have been the work of DysDark! *'Amanogawa Kirara': So there's not much time left to lose! *(Haruka holds her Dress-up Key) *'Haruno Haruka': Girls, let's go! *(Minami, Kirara and Towa hold their Dress-up Keys) *'Kaidou Minami, Amanogawa Kirara and Princess Towa': Yeah! *(Flora, Mermaid, Twinkle and Scarlet's transformation scene was cut out and replaced by the scene of the building whose interior is starting to glow) *'Haruno Haruka, Kaidou Minami, Amanogawa Kirara and Princess Towa': Pretty Cure, Princess Engage! *(At Starlight Academy) *'Kiriko Shijima': There they are! *'Chase': Looks like they're not Roidmudes. *'Go Shijima': Why are they here? *'Shinnosuke Tomari': We're not sure. Look! *'Kiriko Shijima': Get out of here! It's to dangerous! *'Johnny Bepp': Just us! We're fine. Come on, partner! *'Sunny': Okay! *'Orihime Mitsuishi': Let's go, Tiara. *'Tiara Yumesaki': Yeah, understood. *'Chase': What? *'Johnny Bepp': Henshin! *'Lupin Gunner': Lupin! *(Johnny Bepp transforms into Kamen Rider Lupin) *'White Wizard Driver': Driver On, Now! *'Sunny': Brave In! *'Gaburivolver': Gaburincho: Tobaspino! *'Sunny': Kyoryu Change! *(Sunny dances to the beat) *'Sunny': Fire! *(Sunny transforms into Kyoryu Navy) *'White Wizard Driver': ♪Shabadobi Touch Henshin (2x)♪ *'Orihime Mitsuishi and Tiara Yumesaki': Henshin! *'White Wizard Driver': Change, Now! *(Orihime Mitsuishi transforms into Kamen Rider Wiseman) *(Tiara Yumesaki transforms into Kamen Rider Sorcerer) *'SB-913P Kaixa Phone': Standing By! *'Shou Mamiya': Henshin! *'SB-913P Kaixa Phone': Complete! *(Shou Mamiya transforms into Kamen Rider Kaixa) *'Robbie Suzuki': Henshin! *'SB-333P Delta Phone': Standing by! Complete! *(Robbie Suzuki transforms into Kamen Rider Delta) *'SB-315P Psyga Phone': Standing by! *'Mai Shirafuji': Henshin! *'SB-315P Psyga Phone': Complete! *(Mai Shirafuji transforms into Kamen Rider Psyga) *'SB-000P Orga Phone': Standing by! *'Aya Nakahara': Henshin! *'SB-000P Orga Phone': Complete! *(Aya Nakahara transforms into Kamen Rider Orga) *'Miwa Asakura': Shuki! *(Miwa Asakura transforms into Kamen Rider Shuki) *'Skull Memory': Skull! *'Naoto Suzukawa': Henshin! *'Lost Driver': Skull! *(Naoto Suzukawa transforms into Kamen Rider Skull) *'Noel Otoshiro': Raichi-kun, let's go! *'Raichi Hoshimiya': Sorry to keep you waiting, Noel-chan! *'Kamen Rider Lupin': Let's go, honeys! *'Seira Otoshiro, Kī Saegusa, Sora Kazesawa and Maria Himesato': Yes! *'Ichigo Hoshimiya': Yeah. Come on, everyone! *'Ran Shibuki, Aoi Kiriya, Otome Arisugawa, Kaede Ichinose, Shion Kamiya, Sakura Kitaōji, Sakon Kitaōji, Miyabi Fujiwara, Juri Kurebayashi, Akari Ōzora, Sumire Hikami, Hinaki Shinjō, Kokone Kurisu, Mimi Watanuki, Yū Hattori, Arisa Mizukoshi, Reika Yūki, Raichi Hoshimiya, Noel Otoshiro, Asahi Azuma, Tomoyo Shirosawa, Michelle Tachibana, Asami Himuro and Hikari Minowa': Yeah! *(Insert song: W-B-X ~W-Boiled-Extreme~) *'Orange Energy Lockseed': Orange Energy! *'Banana Energy Lockseed': Banana Energy! *'Budou Energy Lockseed': Budou Energy! *'Donguri Energy Lockseed': Donguri Energy! *'Durian Energy Lockseed': Durian Energy! *'Kurumi Energy Lockseed': Kurumi Energy! *'Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed': Dragon Fruit Energy! *'Silver Ringo Lockseed': Silver! *'Melon Energy Lockseed': Melon Energy! *'Lemon Energy Lockseed': Lemon Energy! *'Cherry Energy Lockseed': Cherry Energy! *'Peach Energy Lockseed': Peach Energy! *'Banana Lockseed': Banana! *'Mango Lockseed': Mango! *'Morphin Brace': (from the background) It's Morphin' Time! *'Tensouder': Gotcha! *'Gaia Memories': Cyclone! Eternal! Fang! Joker! *(Suddenly, Juri Uchida arrives watching them) *'Ichigo Hoshimiya, Ran Shibuki, Aoi Kiriya, Otome Arisugawa, Kaede Ichinose, Shion Kamiya, Sakura Kitaōji, Miyabi Fujiwara, Juri Kurebayashi, Akari Ōzora, Sumire Hikami, Hinaki Shinjō, Kokone Kurisu, Mimi Watanuki, Yū Hattori, Matsuri Hasegawa, Arisa Mizukoshi, Reika Yūki, Raichi Hoshimiya, Noel Otoshiro, Asahi Azuma, Tomoyo Shirosawa, Michelle Tachibana, Asami Himuro and Hikari Minowa': Henshin! *(Sakon holds a Gosei Green Change Card and inserts is in his Tensouder) *'Sakon Kitaōji': Change Card, Tensou! *'Kukuru Seto': Henshin! *'Sengoku Driver': Lock On! *'Tensouder': Change, Goseiger! *(Sakon transforms into Gosei Green) *'Genesis Driver': Lock On! Soda! Orange Energy Arms! Banana Energy Arms! Budou Energy Arms! Donguri Energy Arms! Durian Energy Arms! Kurumi Energy Arms! Dragon Energy Arms! Melon Energy Arms! Lemon Energy Arms: Fight, Power! Fight, Power! Fi-Fi-Fi-Fi-Fight! Cherry Energy Arms! Peach Energy Arms! *'Rider Brace': Henshin! Change Beetle! *'Sengoku Driver': Soiya/Come On! Silver Arms: Hakugin New Stage! Banana Arms: ♪Knight of Spe~ar!♪ Mango Arms: ♪Fight of Ham~mer!♪ *'Lost Driver': Cyclone! Eternal! Fang! Joker! *'Glaive Buckle, Larc Buckle and Lance Buckle': Open Up! *'Juri Uchida': Let's Morphin'! *(Ichigo Hoshimiya, Ran Shibuki, Aoi Kiriya, Otome Arisugawa, Kaede Ichinose, Shion Kamiya, Sakura Kitaōji, Miyabi Fujiwara, Juri Kurebayashi, Akari Ōzora, Sumire Hikami, Hinaki Shinjō, Kokone Kurisu, Mimi Watanuki, Yū Hattori, Matsuri Hasegawa, Arisa Mizukoshi, Reika Yūki, Michelle Tachibana, Asami Himuro and Hikari Minowa transforms into Kamen Rider Gaim Shin, Kamen Rider Baron Shin, Kamen Rider Ryugen Shin, Kamen Rider Gridon Shin, Kamen Rider Bravo Shin, Kamen Rider Knuckle Shin, Kamen Rider Tyrant, Kamen Ruder Duke, Kamen Rider Sigurd, Kamen Rider Marika, Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin, Kamen Rider Baron, Kamen Rider Caucasus, Kamen Rider Hercus, Kamen Rider Ketaros, Kamen Rider 5, Kamen Rider 6, Kamen Rider Glaive, Kamen Rider Larc and Kamen Rider Lance) *(Kukuru Seto transforms into Kamen Rider Viscount) *(Noel and Raichi transform into Kamen Riders Cyclone and Joker) *(Asahi and Tomoyo transform into Kamen Riders Eternal and Fang) *(Juri Uchida transforms into Pink Buster) *'Momotaros': Heyyy! Make way, make way! *(Momotaros, Kintaros, Urataros and Sieg go to the Riders possessing Seira Otoshiro, Kī Saegusa, Sora Kazesawa and Maria Himesato) *(Ryotaro Nogami and Yuto Sakurai arrives) *'Kamen Rider Sorcerer': Ryotaro? Yuto? *'Yuto Sakurai': You missed us? *'Kamen Rider Sorcerer': Yeah. *'Ryotaro Nogami': Let's go, Yuto! *'Yuto Sakurai': Yeah! *'Ryotaro Nogami and Yuto Sakurai': Henshin! *'Den-O Belt and Climax Cellphone K-Taros': Liner Form! *'Zeronos Belt': Altair Form! *(Ryotaro Nogami and Yuto Sakurai transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form and Kamen Rider Zerones Atair Form) *'Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form': Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Sieg, let's go. *'M-Seira Otoshiro': Yeah. *'M-Seira Otoshiro, K-Kī Saegusa, U-Sora Kazesawa and S-Maria Himesato': Henshin! *'Den-O Belt': Sword Form! Rod Form! Ax Form! Wing Form! *(M-Seira Otoshiro, K-Kī Saegusa, U-Sora Kazesawa and S-Maria Himesato transform into Kamen Riders Den-O Sword Form, Rod Form, Ax Form and Wing Form) *'Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form': I Have...Arrived! *'Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form': Mind if I reel you in? *'Kamen Rider Den-O Ax Form': My strength has made you cry! *'Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form': Advent, to the top... *(Nagaoka arrives) *'Nagaoka': Whoa, are you guys alright?! If you've got a train problem, leave it to a ToQger! *'ToQ Changer': Now Transforming. Please wait behind the white line! *'Nagaoka': ToQ Change! *(Nagaoka transforms into ToQ 0gou) *'Kamen Rider Tyrant': Na-Nagaoka-sensei... Are you...? *'ToQ Changer': ToQ 0gou! ToQ 0gou! *(Suddenly Tagiru arrives from the background) *'Tagiru Shin'ya': Oh, I see that you idols can be Riders too. *'Kamen Rider Duke': You're... *'Kamen Rider Sigurd': Tagiru Shin'ya! *'Kamen Rider Marika': Destroyer of All Fairytale Worlds!/Zenmeruhen-kai no Hakaisha! *'Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin': In other words, Canario! *'Tagiru Shin'ya': Of course, we haven't seen each other since the 4th grade. *(Tagiru holds his OOO Driver) *'Kamen Rider Duke': Wait, you're... *'Tagiru Shin'ya': Yes, I'm a rival Kamen Rider. *(Tagiru puts the Same, Kujira and Ookamiuo Medals in his OOO Driver then scans them with his O Scanner) *'Tagiru Shin'ya': Henshin! *'OOO Driver': Same, Kujira, Ookamiuo! (splash) *(Tagiru transforms into Kamen Rider Poseidon) *'Kamen Rider Poseidon': Kamen Rider... Poseidon! *'Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin': It's a'' duel'', Poseidon! *(Zangetsu Shin holds a Decade Lockseed and puts it in her Genesis Driver) *'Genesis Driver': Decade! Lock On! *'Drive Driver': Start your engine! *'Mach Driver Honoh': Signal Bike! *'Go Shijima': Let's... *'Shinnosuke Tomari, Go Shijima and Chase': Henshin! *'Drive Driver': Drive: Type Speed! *'Mach Driver Honoh': Signal Bike! Rider: Mach! Signal Bike! Rider: Chaser! *'Genesis Driver': Liquid! Decade Arms: Hakaisha On The Road! *(Shinnosuke Tomari, Go Shijima and Chase transforms into Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Mach and Kamen Rider Chaser) *(Zangetsu Shin gains Decade Arms) *(Zangetsu Shin with Decade Arms and Poseidon turn invisible and charge) *(The fight ends) *(Zangetsu Shin turns back to Melon Energy Arms) *(Kaito Daiki arrives) *'Kaito Daiki': So that's the Aikatsu! World? It's good to be back. *'Kamen Rider Gaim Shin': Kaito? *(Kaito inserts a Diend card in his Diendriver) *'Diendriver': Kamen Ride! *'Kaito Daiki': Henshin! *(Kaito fires it) *'Diendriver': Diend! *(Kaito Daiki transforms into Kamen Rider Diend) *'Kamen Rider Diend': Here goes nothing. *'Diendriver': Kamen Ride! G4, Ouja, Ryuga, Kaixa, Ouja, Orga, Glavie, Caucasus, Arc, Skull, Ichigou, Nigou, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, Black, Black RX, Shin, ZO, J, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Den-O, Kiva, W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive! *(Kamen Rider Diend summons Kamen Riders G4, Ouja, Ryuga, Kaixa, Ouja, Orga, Glavie, Caucasus, Arc, Skull, Ichigou, Nigou, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, Black, Black RX, Shin, ZO, J, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Den-O, Kiva, W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive) *(Ninningers arrive) *'Yakumo Katou': There it is. *'Nagi Matsuo': That's not a Youkai. *'Fuuka Igasaki': Beats me. *'Kasumi Momochi': Let's go. *'Nin Shurikens': AkaNinger Shuriken! AoNinger Shuriken! KiNinger Shuriken! ShiroNinger Shuriken! MomoNinger Shuriken! StarNinger Shuriken! *(Shurikens inserted) *'Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou and Ninja Star Burger': The Henge/Change! Nin nin nin, nin ni nin nin! Nin nin nin, nin ni nin nin! *'Kasumi Momochi, Nagi Matsuo, Takaharu Igasaki, Yakumo Katou and Fuuka Igasaki': Shuriken Henge! *'Kinji Takigawa': Shuriken Change! *'Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou': Aka ja, Ao ja, Ki ja, Shiro ja, Momo ja! Ninja! *'Ninja Star Burger': StarNinger! Wow! *(Kasumi Momochi, Nagi Matsuo, Takaharu Igasaki, Yakumo Katou, Fuuka Igasaki and Kinji Takigawa transform into Ninningers) *(Shinnousuke arrives) *'Drive Driver': Start your engine! *'Shinnousuke Tomari': Henshin! *(Shinnousuke transforms into Kamen Rider Drive) *'Drive Driver': Drive, Type: Speed! *(Yurie Ōshima arrives) *'Yurie Ōshima': Emergency, Dekaranger! Face on! *(Yurie Ōshima transforms into DekaGold) *'Kamen Rider Poseidon': Eh? *'Dark Buster': Who are you? *'Kamen Rider 5 (Yū)': Kamen Rider 5! *'Kamen Rider 6 (Matsuri)': Kamen Rider 6! *'Kamen Rider Kaixa': Kamen Rider Kaixa! *'Kamen Rider Delta': Kamen Rider Delta! *'Kamen Rider Psyga': Kamen Rider Psyga! *'Kamen Rider Orga': Kamen Rider Orga! *'Kamen Rider Glaive': Kamen Rider Glaive! *'Kamen Rider Larc': Kamen Rider Larc! *'Kamen Rider Lance': Kamen Rider Lance! *'Kamen Rider Shuki': Shuki! *'Kamen Rider Caucasus': Kamen Rider Caucasus! *'Kamen Rider Hercus': Kamen Rider Hercus! *'Kamen Rider Ketaros': Kamen Rider Ketaros! *'Kamen Rider Den-O Liner, Sword, Rod, Ax and Wing Forms': Kamen Rider Den-O! *'Kamen Rider Zerones': Kamen Rider Zerones! *'Kamen Rider Diend': Kamen Rider Diend! *'Kamen Rider Cyclone': Kamen Rider Cyclone! *'Kamen Rider Joker': Kamen Rider Joker! *'Kamen Rider Skull': Kamen Rider Skull! *'Kamen Rider Eternal': Kamen Rider Eternal! *'Kamen Rider Fang': Kamen Rider Fang! *'Kamen Rider Wiseman': Kamen Rider Wiseman! *'Kamen Rider Sorcerer': Kamen Rider Sorcerer! *'Kamen Rider Gaim Shin': Kamen Rider Gaim Shin! *'Kamen Rider Baron Shin': Kamen Rider Baron Shin! *'Kamen Rider Ryugen Shin': Kamen Rider Ryugen Shin! *'Kamen Rider Gridon Shin': Kamen Rider Gridon Shin! *'Kamen Rider Bravo Shin': Kamen Rider Bravo Shin! *'Kamen Rider Knuckle Shin': Kamen Rider Knuckle Shin! *'Kamen Rider Tyrant': Kamen Rider Tyrant! *'Kamen Rider Duke': Kamen Rider Duke! *'Kamen Rider Sigurd': Kamen Rider Sigurd! *'Kamen Rider Marika': Kamen Rider Marika! *'Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin': Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin! *'Kamen Rider Baron': Kamen Rider Baron! *'Kamen Rider Viscount': Kamen Rider Viscount! *'Kamen Rider Drive': Kamen Rider Drive! *'Kamen Rider Mach': Tracking... terminating... both done at Mach speed! Kamen Rider... Mach! *'Kamen Rider Chaser': Kamen Rider Chaser! *'Kamen Rider Lupin': Kamen Rider Lupin! *'AkaNinger': Furious Clear Sky! AkaNinger! *'AoNinger': Rumbling Cloud! AoNinger! *'KiNinger': Sparkling Calm! KiNinger! *'ShiroNinger': Flaking Wind Flower! ShiroNinger! *'MomoNinger': Quivering Mist! MomoNinger! *'StarNinger': The Colourful Star! StarNinger! *'Ninningers': We are shinobi, but we do not hide! Shuriken Sentai Ninninger! *'ToQ 0gou': ToQ 0gou! *'ToQ Changer': ToQ 0gou! *'KyoryuNavy': The Underground Brave, Kyoryu Navy! *'Pink Buster': Pink Buster! *'Gosei Green': Seaick Power of High Tides! Gosei Green! *'DekaGold': The Morning Sun Detective! DekaGold! *'AkaNinger': We are... *'All': Super Hero All Stars! *'Kamen Rider Poseidon': Bibi! Gormin! *'AkaNinger and StarNinger': Instead of hiding... *'Kamen Rider Drive and AkaNinger': We're gonna rampage! *'StarNinger': We are shinobi, but It's Party Night! *'Kamen Rider Poseidon': GO! *'Drive Driver': Go, Super heroes! *(The Riders and Ninningers with DekaGold, Gosei Green, Pink Buster, Kyoryu Navy and ToQ 0gou charge against the Bibi and Gormin Sailors) *'Enter': Super Heroes, ma puce. *(Gentaro Kisaragi arrives watching the battle) *'Kamen Rider Lupin': Gentaro? *'Gentaro Kisaragi': Hello, Johnny. I have arrived. *(-Next scene: GokaiRed vs. Fourze-) *(Captain Marvelous shows up from the background) *'Captain Marvelous': So you're Gentaro Kisaragi? *'Gentaro Kisaragi': Who're you?! *'Captain Marvelous': I am Captain Marvelous. I'm a space pirate. *'Gentaro Kisaragi': Space pirate?! What's a pirate want from me?! *'Captain Marvelous': I came to take your Grand Power. *'Gentaro Kisaragi': My Grand Power has gotta be friendship! If ya wanna be buds, I'm up for it! I'm the man who will befriend all the students at this school after all! *(Yuki Jojima and Kengo Utahoshi arrives) *'Yuki Jojima': Gen-chan! *'Kengo Utahoshi': He's obviously not a student. *'Gentaro Kisaragi': No, he might be an eccentric transfer student. *'Yuki Jojima': Eh?! *'Captain Marvelous': Ironically, this would be easier if we were friends. What I really want is... the Riders' lives. *'Gentaro Kisaragi': What?! *(Marvelous holds a Gokai Red Key and inserts it into his Mobilates) *'Captain Marvelous': Gokai Change! *'Mobilates': Gokaiger! *(Marvelous transforms into Gokai Red) *'Gentaro Kisaragi': He's also a rider?! *'Yuki Jojima': Somehow... I don't think so. *'Kengo Utahoshi': Kisaragi. *'Gentaro Kisaragi': I know. If you wanna fight, then you're on! *'Fourze Driver': 3, 2, 1! *'Gentaro Kisaragi': Henshin! *(Gentaro Kisaragi transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze) *'Kamen Rider Fourze': Space... is heeere!!! Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this man-to-man! *(Gokai Red and Fourze charge) *'Astroswitch': Rocket On! *(Fourze pushed Gokai Red further with his Rocket Switch) *(Gokai Red fires his Gokai Gun) *'Kamen Rider Fourze': Then take this! *'Fourze Driver': Gatling! *'Astrowtich': Gatling On! *(The Gatling Switch unleashes its firepower) *(Gokai Red holds a DenziRed Key and inserts it into his Mobilates) *'Gokai Red': Gokai Change! *'Mobilates': Denziman! *(Gokai Red transforms into DenziRed) *'Kengo Utahoshi': He changed again! *'Kamen Rider Fourze':This is getting interesting! *(Fourze puts an Elec Switch) *'Fourze Driver': Elec! *'Astrowtich': Elec On! *(Fourze upgrades to Elec States) *(The battle continues) *(Gokai Red holds a MagiRed Key and inserts it into his Mobilates) *'Gokai Red (as DenziRed)': Gokai Change! *'Mobilates': Magiranger! *(Gokai Red transforms from DenziRed into MagiRed) *'Gokai Red (as MagiRed)': Magi Magika: Red Fire! *(Gokai Red shoots flames at Fourze) *(Fourze devolves back to Base States) *'Kamen Rider Fourze': I'm gettin' fired up! *(Fourze puts an Fire Switch) *'Fourze Driver': Fire! *'Astrowtich': Fire On! *(Fourze upgrades to Fire States) *(Gokai Red once again shoots flames at Fourze but was blocked) *'Gokai Red (as MagiRed)': Magi Magi Magika: Red Fire Phoenix! *(Gokai Red releases his phoenix aura and knocks Fourze Fire States out) *(Fourze devolves back to Base States) *'Yuki Jojima': Gen-chan! *(MagiRed transformed back into Gokai Red) *'Gokai Red': This is a rider hunt. *(The Gormin Sailors arrive to accompany Gokai Red) *'Gokai Red': Get them! *'Gokai Blue and Cure Flora': That's far enough! *(Gokaigers, Flora, Mermaid, Twinkle and Scarlet arrive) *'Kamen Rider Fourze': What?! *'Yuki Jojima': We're saved! *'Cure Flora': Pretty Cure, Rose Tourbillon! *'Cure Mermaid': Pretty Cure, Ice Ripple! *'Cure Twinkle': Pretty Cure, Lunar Humming! *(The Princess Pretty Cures wipe out some of the Gormin Sailors) *'Cures Flora, Mermaid and Twinkle': Adieu. *(Gokai Red watches the battle from the staircase) *(The Gokaigers transformed back to Joe Gibken, Luka Millfy, Don "Doc" Dogoier, Ahim de Famille and Gai Ikari) *'Gokai Red': Long time no see. *'Joe Gibken': Marvelous, why are you attacking the Riders? *'Gokai Red': The answer is simple, the Riders are Super Sentai's enemy. *'Gai Ikari': But Kamen Riders are also heroes who also fight against evil! *'Cure Mermaid': He's right! They're both heroes of different worlds, but on the same goal. *'Gokai Red': Enough of your Babbling! I will defeat all the Riders, that's all. *'Cure Flora': Mermaid, Twinkle, Scarlet, why could this be happening? *'Cure Mermaid': I don't know, but... *'Cure Twinkle': This is very bad news! *'Cure Scarlet': Yeah! *(The Gigant Horse shows from above) *'Ahim de Famille': That's... *'Yuki Jojima and Kamen Rider Fourze': This time it's a space ship?! Yeaaaaaaahhh!!! *'Don Dogoier': Zangyack's Gigant Horse! *'Gokai Red': This is my new pirate ship. *(The Gokaigers are shocked) *'Cures Flora, Mermaid and Twinkle': What? *'Gokai Red': And this is my new crew! *(The Gigant Horse sends down Brajira of the Messiah, Warz Gil, Ackdos Gil, the Black Cross King, Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein, Dagon and the rest of the crew, including Ms. Shitataare, Kintolesky, Arachnea, Mucardia, Northa, Uraganos, Joker, Daaen, Maaen and Noise) *'Joe Gibken': Warz Gil and... Ackdos Gil! *'Luka Millfy': But we defeated them! *'Gokai Red': Let's make this showy! Get them! *(The Gigant Horse fires lasers from above) *'Kamen Rider Fourze': Run for it! *(Ryusei Sakuta arrives near the battle scene) *'Ryusei Sakuta': A new enemy? What is going on? *'Meteor Driver': Meteor, ready? *'Ryusei Sakuta': Henshin! *(Ryusei Sakuta transforms into Kamen Rider Meteor and arrives to fight Gokai Red's crew) *(Suddenly, Aoki Reika, Kise Yayoi, Hoshizora Miyuki, Hino Akane and Midorikawa Nao appear from the other staircase) *'Hino Akane': In that case, we'll go too! *'Midorikawa Nao': Yeah! *'Aoki Reika, Kise Yayoi, Hoshizora Miyuki, Hino Akane and Midorikawa Nao': Pretty Cure Smile Charge! *(Aoki Reika, Kise Yayoi, Hoshizora Miyuki, Hino Akane and Midorikawa Nao transform into Cures Beauty, Peace, Happy, Sunny and March) *(Transformation scene skipped to fast forward to the Smile! Cures fighting with Meteor) *'Kamen Rider Fourze': Meteor! *'Kamen Rider Meteor': Fourze! Why are you having such a hard time against such easy enemies?! *'Gokai Red': So the prey comes out of hiding. *'Kamen Rider Meteor': Don't underestimate me! I am Kamen Rider Meteor, I will decide your fate. *'Gokai Red': No, he will decide your fate. *(The Gigant Horse sends down Silva) *'Silva': I am Rider Hunter Silva, I will destroy all those who emit Rider particles! *'Cure Sunny': Bring it on, buddy! *'Cure March': Finnaly, a clear-cut match! *(Silva prepares to fight) *'Kamen Rider Meteor': What the heck is a Rider Hunter? *'Cure Beauty': He is the one who takes down all the Riders. *'Cure Peace': Watch out! *'Silva': Rider particles detected. Precure particles detected. Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! *(Silva fires at Meteor, Cures Peace and Beauty) *(Cure Peace screams) *'Kamen Rider Fourze': Stop it! *(Fourze deals with Gokai Red's crew) *(Cure March joins the fight) *'Cure March': March Shoot Impact! *(Cure March wipes out some of Gokai Red's reinforcements) *(Gokai Red wipes Meteor out of the picture) *'Kamen Rider Fourze and Cures Flora and Happy': Meteor!! *'Gokai Red': Fire! *(The Gigant Horse fires lasers from above) *'Ahim de Famille': Marvelous, stop it already! *'Gokai Red': I can't afford to stop, it all started with the GoRengers. Since then, many Super Sentai members have been killed. *'Ahim de Famille': Who would do such a thing? *'Gokai Red': Kamen Rider Decade! *'Gai Ikari': Decade? *'Gokai Red': If you think i'm lying, then go see it with your own eyes! *(Gokai Red walks away) *'Gai Ikari': Marvelous-san! *'Joe Gibken': Marvelous!! *(-Next scene: The Attack on Pikarigaoka-) *(At Pikarigaoka) *(Army units from Hyper-Shocker are attacking Pikarigaoka) *(At Hime's Home) *'Red': Blue, we sense it wasn't Saiark. *'Blue': What? How could that happened? *'Red': I don't know. *'Aino Megumi': Are you sure it wasn't Saiark? *'Blue': Yes. *'Ribbon': Everyone, look. *'Glasan': It could it be Saiark. *'Shirayuki Hime': Who are they? *'Omori Yuko': We don't know. *'Hikawa Iona': We have to find out. *(Suddenly, Wise God Torin, the ToQgers (except Akira Nijino and Conductor) and Kouta Kazuraba rushed to them) *'Wise God Torin': Megumi, Hime, Yuko, Iona, Seiji! Big trouble! *'Sagara Seiji': Torin, Kouta, ToQgers, what's going on? *'Kouta Kazuraba': The Hyper-Shocker are attacking Pikarigaoka! *'All': What? *'Aino Megumi': Let's go. If we go, we'll find out. *'Wise God Torin': Everyone, let's go! Akira and Conductor will meet us outside! *'Aino Megumi, Shirayuki Hime, Omori Yuko, Hikawa Iona, Sagara Seiji, Right Suzuki, Tokatti Tokashiki, Mio Natsume, Hikari Nonomura, Kagura Izumi and Kouta Kazuraba': Yeah! *(Aino Megumi, Shirayuki Hime, Omori Yuko Hikawa Iona, Sagara Seiji, Wise God Torin, ToQgers and Kouta Kazuraba going outside meeting Akira and Conductor) *'Right Suzuki': Akira, Conductor, sorry to keep you waiting. *'Akira Nijino': You're just in time! *'Shirayuki Hime': What are they? *'Omori Yuko': That's totally old fashioned. *'Right Suzuki': It doesn't matter who it is. Let's go and take back imagination to Pikarigaoka. *(Aino Megumi, Shirayuki Hime, Omori Yuko, Hikawa Iona, Sagara Seiji, Wise God Torin, ToQgers and Kouta Kazuraba on one hand and Hyper-Shocker on the other are fighting each other) *'Colonel Zol': So you show yourselves, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, Kamen Riders Gaim & Proto Drive and Ressha Sentai ToQger! *'Aino Megumi, Right Suzuki and Kouta Kazuraba': Who are you?! *'Colonel Zol': I am Colonel Zol, also known as... *(Colonel Zol transforms into Gold Werewolf) *'Gold Werewolf': The Gold Werewolf/Ōgon Ōkami Otoko. I am elite Hyper-Shocker commander! *'Haru Tokashiki': Never heard of you. *'Mio Natsume': Guys who call themselves elite really aren't. *'Hikari Nonomura': Just what is Hyper-Shocker? *'Gold Werewolf': In the world of Riders, it is a secret organization that unifies all evil. *'Kouta Kazuraba and Right Suzuki': What? *(Aino Megumi gasps) *'Gold Werewolf': And this great man is Hyper-Shocker's Great Leader! Kamen Rider Decade! *'Aino Megumi and Right Suzuki': Kamen Rider?! *'Kouta Kazuraba': Decade? *(Tsukasa Kadoya arrives through a dimensional wall) *'Tsukasa Kadoya': I'm Tsukasa Kadoya, remember that. *'Right Suzuki': So you're their boss? *'Tsukasa Kadoya': And you're the ToQgers, Gaim, Proto Drive and Happiness Charge? *'Kouta Kazuraba': So what if we were? *(Tsukada hold his Decadriver) *'Tsukasa Kadoya': I will destroy you. *(Kouta and the Cures are surprised) *(Tsukasa holds a Decade card and puts in inside the Decadriver) *'Tsukasa Kadoya': Henshin! *'Decadriver': Kamen Ride: Decade! *(Tsukasa Kadoya transforms into Kamen Rider Decade) *'Kouta Kazuraba and Right Suzuki': Guys, let's go! *'Tokatti Tokashiki, Mio Natsume, Hikari Nonomura, Kagura Izumi, Akira Nijino, Conductor, Aino Megumi, Shirayuki Hime, Omori Yuko, Hikawa Iona and Sagara Seiji': Yeah! *(Suddenly, Aihara Yuuki arrives from the distance) *'Drive Driver': Start your engine! *'Mach Driver Honoh': Signal Bike! *(Kouta Kazuraba holds an Orange Lockseed and puts it in the Sengoku Driver) *'Aihara Yuuki': Let's... *'Aihara Yuuki, Kouta Kazuraba and Sagara Seiji': Henshin! *'Sengoku Driver': Orange! Lock On! *'ToQ Changer & SmarPho Applichanger': Now Transforming. Please wait behind the white line! *'Right Suzuki, Tokatti Tokashiki, Mio Natsume, Hikari Nonomura, Kagura Izumi, Akira Nijino and Conductor': ToQ Change! *'Aihara Yuuki, Kouta Kazuraba, Sagara Seiji, Right Suzuki, Tokatti Tokashiki, Mio Natsume, Hikari Nonomura, Kagura Izumi, Akira Nijino and Conductor': HA! *'Sengoku Driver': Soiya! Orange Arms: Hanamichi on Stage! *(Kouta Kazuraba transforms into Kamen Rider Gaim) *(Sagara Seiji transforms into Kamen Rider Proto Drive) *'Drive Driver': Drive, Type: Speed! *(Aihara Yuuki transforms into Kamen Rider Proto Mach) *'Mach Driver Honoh': Signal Bike! Rider: Mach! *'ToQ Changer & SmarPho Applichanger': ToQ 1gou! 2gou! 3gou! 4gou! 5gou! 6gou! 7gou! *(Right Suzuki, Tokatti Tokashiki, Mio Natsume, Hikari Nonomura, Kagura Izumi, Akira Nijino and Conductor transform into ToQgers) *(The ToQgers, Gaim, Proto Mach and Proto Drive are surprised) *'Kamen Riders Proto Drive, Proto Mach and Gaim and ToQgers': Eh? *(Megumi, Hime, Yuko and Iona are surprised) *'Aino Megumi': Let's go too! *'Shirayuki Hime, Omori Yuko and Hikawa Iona': Yeah! *'Fortune Piano and PreChanMirrors': Kawarunrun! *'Omori Yuko, Aino Megumi and Shirayuki Hime': Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change! *'Hikawa Iona': Pretty Cure! Kirarin Star Symphony! *(Omori Yuko, Aino Megumi, Shirayuki Hime and Hikawa Iona transform into Cure Honey, Cure Lovely, Cure Princess and Cure Fortune) *'Gold Werewolf': Who are you guys? *'Kamen Rider Gaim': Kamen Rider Gaim! *'Kamen Rider Proto Drive': Kamen Rider Proto Drive! *'Kamen Rider Proto Mach': Tracking... terminating... both done at Mach speed! Kamen Rider... Proto Mach! *'Helmetless ToQ 1gou': ToQ 1gou! *'ToQ Changer': ToQ 1gou! *'Helmetless ToQ 2gou': ToQ 2gou! *'ToQ Changer': ToQ 2gou! *'Helmetless ToQ 3gou': ToQ 3gou! *'ToQ Changer': ToQ 3gou! *'Helmetless ToQ 4gou': ToQ 4gou! *'ToQ Changer': ToQ 4gou! *'Helmetless ToQ 5gou': ToQ 5gou! *'ToQ Changer': ToQ 5gou! *'Helmetless ToQ 6gou': ToQ 6gou! *'SmarPho Applichanger': ToQ 6gou! *'Helmetless ToQ 7gou': ToQ 7gou! *'ToQ Changer': ToQ 7gou! *'ToQgers': We see it! Victorious Imagination, Ressha Sentai ToQger! *'Cure Lovely': The big love spreading throughout the world! Cure Lovely!! *'Cure Princess': The blue wind dancing in the sky! Cure Princess!! *'Cure Honey': The light of life flourishing on the Earth, Cure Honey! *'Cure Fortune': The star of hope that glitters in the night sky! Cure Fortune! *'Cures Lovely and Princess': Happiness injection, *'Cures Honey and Fortune': Charging with glee! *'Happiness Charge Precure': Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *'Kamen Rider Decade': Oh? *'Kamen Rider Gaim': This is our stage now! *'Kamen Rider Gaim and ToQ 1gou': Now Departing, *'ToQgers, Kamen Riders Gaim, Proto Mach and Proto Drive and Happiness Charge Precure': Full-speed ahead! *'Drive Driver': Go, Super Heroes! *(Kamen Riders Proto Drive, Gaim and Proto Mach, ToQgers, Happiness Charge Precure and Kamen Rider Decade charge) *'Kamen Rider Decade': I'll use this. *'Decade Driver': Kamen Ride: Faiz! *(Kamen Rider Dceade transforms into Kamen Rider Faiz) *'ToQ 2gou': Go! *'Kamen Rider Decade (As Kamen Rider Faiz)': In that case, take this! *'Decade Driver': Kamen Ride: Kabuto! *(Kamen Rider Decade as transforms into from Kamen Rider Faiz to Kamen Rider Kabuto) *'ToQ 3gou': He changed again! *'Dceade Driver': Clock Up! Attack Ride: Invisible! *(Kamen Rider Decade turns invisible) *'ToQ 5gou': Where is he?! *'Cure Princess': Stay calm. He's just moving at light speed. *'Kamen Rider Gaim': Yeah. I can see him. *(Gaim holds a Black RX Lockseed and puts it on his Sengoku Driver) *'Sengoku Driver': Black RX! Lock On! *(Gaim gains Black RX Arms) *'Sengoku Driver': Soiya! Black RX Arms! ♪Son of the Sun!♪ *(Kamen Rider Gaim with Black RX Arms also turns invisible) *(Invisible Decade and Gaim with Black RX Arms charge) *'Kamen Rider Gaim Black RX Arms': He's too fast, I can't catch him. Maybe I'll try another one. *(Gaim holds a Kabuto Lockseed and puts it on his Sengoku Driver) *'Sengoku Driver': Kabuto! Lock On! *(Gaim gains Black RX to Kabuto Arms) *'Sengoku Driver': Soiya! Kabuto Arms: Ten no Michi, My Way! Clock Up! *(Invisible Decade and Gaim with Kabuto Arms charge) *(Decade turns back visible) *'Decadriver': Clock Over! *(Gaim also turns back visible and back to Orange Arms) *'Sengoku Driver': Clock Over! *'Kamen Rier Decade': Get them. *'General Jark': I've been waiting for this! *'ToQ 1gou': Alright. *'Gokai Blue, Daigo Kiryu, Hikaru Todoroki and Tatsuya Homura': We won't allow it! *(Gokaigers, Kyoryugers, and Tomica Heroes arrive) *'Hikaru Todoroki, Kyousuke Jinrai, Rei Kozuki, Juri Shiraki, Eiji Ishiguro and Reiji Osakabe': Chakusou! *'Natsuno Nanbu': Change! *'Tatsuya Homura, Yuuma Megumi and Ritsuka Yuki': Rescue Megaphone! *'Tsubasa Aoi and Jun Watari': Jetcalibur! *'Rescue Megaphone': Chakusou! *'Tatsuya Homura': Fire-1! *'Yuma Megumi': Fire-2! *'Ritsuka Yuki': Fire-3! *'Tsubasa Aoi': Fire-4! *'Jun Watari': Fire-5! *'Tsubasa Aoi and Jun Watari': Tenkuu... *'Tatsuya Homura, Yuuma Megumi, Ritsuka Yuki, Tsubasa Aoi and Jun Watari': Chakusou! *'Hikaru Todoroki, Kyousuke Jinrai, Rei Kozuki, Juri Shiraki, Eiji Ishiguro, Reiji Osakabe, Natsuno Nanbu, Tatsuya Homura, Yuuma Megumi, Ritsuka Yuki, Tsubasa Aoi and Jun Watari': HA! *'Rescue Commander': Build Up! *'Jetcaluibur': Sky Up! *'Rescue Megaphone': Fire Up! *(Hikaru, Kyousuke, Rei, Juri, Eiji, Reiji and Natsuno transform into Rescue Force) *(Tatsuya, Yuuma, Ritsuka, Tsubasa and Jun transform into Rescue Fire) *(Cures Happy, Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty, Flora, Mermaid and Twinkle also arrive) *'Cure Flora': Lovely! *'Cure Lovely': Flora, Happy, you're just in time! *'R1': Max Commander! *(R1 puts his Upgrade card and swipes it to the Max Commander) *'R1': Max Chakusou! HA! *'Max Commander': Max Up! *(R1 evolves into R1-Max) *'Fire-1': X-Basher! *(Fire-1 holds the X-Basher and switches the key position) *'Fire-1': Key Change! *'X-Basher': X-Chakusou! *(Fire-1 rolls the trigger) *'Fire-1': Dragon Charge! *'X-Basher': Charge Up! *'Fire-1': Activate! *(Fire-1 evolves into Fire-1X) *'Daigo Kiryu, Ian Yorkland, Nobuharu Udo, Souji Rippukan, Amy Yuzuki, Utsusemimaru, Yuko Fukui, Shin'ya Tsukouchi, Yayoi Ulshade and Dantetsu Kiryu': Brave In! *'Daigo Kiryu': Come, Minityra! *'Overcharge Zyudenchi': Gaburincho: OVERCHARGE! *(Gabutyra shrinks and turns into Gabutyra de Carnival/Minityra) *'Gaburivolvers and Gaburichanger': Gaburincho: Gabutyra! Parasagun! Stegotchi! Zakutor! Dricera! Pteragordon! Ankydon! Bunpachy! Plezuon! Bragigas! *'Daigo Kiryu, Ian Yorkland, Nobuharu Udo, Souji Rippukan, Amy Yuzuki, Utsusemimaru, Yuko Fukui, Shin'ya Tsukouchi, Yayoi Ulshade and Dantetsu Kiryu': Kyoryu Change! *(Daigo, Ian, Nobuharu, Souji, Amy, Utchy, Yuko, Shin'ya, Yayoi and Dantetsu dance to the beat) *'Daigo Kiryu, Ian Yorkland, Nobuharu Udo, Souji Rippukan, Amy Yuzuki, Utsusemimaru, Yuko Fukui, Shin'ya Tsukouchi, Yayoi Ulshade and Dantetsu Kiryu': Fire! *(Daigo, Ian, Nobuharu, Souji, Amy, Utchy, Yuko, Shin'ya, Yayoi and Dantetsu transform into Kyoryugers) *'Gabutyra De Carnival Live Mode': Kururincho! *(Minityra converts to Gun Mode) *'KyoryuRed': Let's dance today! Fire! *'Zyudenryu Gabutyra': O Matsurincho Carnival! *(KyoryuRed evolves into KyoryuRed Carnival) *'Kamen Rider Decade': Who are you? *'Kamen Rider Gaim': Kamen Rider Gaim! *'Kamen Rider Proto Drive': Kamen Rider Proto Drive! *'Kamen Rider Proto Mach': Tracking... terminating... both done at Mach speed! Kamen Rider... Proto Mach! *'GokaiBlue': GokaiBlue! *'GokaiYellow': GokaiYellow! *'GokaiGreen': GokaiGreen! *'GokaiPink': GokaiPink! *'GokaiSilver': GokaiSilver! *'GokaiBlue': Kaizoku Sentai... *'Gokaigers': Gokaiger! *'KyoryuRed Carnival': Hear the ten of us roar! The Fanged Brave, Kyoryu Red Carnival! *'KyoryuBlack': The Bullet Brave, Kyoryu Black! *'KyoryuBlue': The Armored Brave, Kyoryu Blue! *'KyoryuGreen': The Slashing Brave, Kyoryu Green! *'KyoryuPink': The Horned Brave, Kyoryu Pink! *'KyoryuGold': The Thunder Brave, Kyoryu Gold! *'KyoryuCyan (Yuko)': The Steel Brave, Kyoryu Cyan! *'KyoryuGray (Shinya)': The Clashing Brave, Kyoryu Gray! *'KyoryuViolet': The Marine Brave, Kyoryu Violet! *'KyoryuSilver (Dantetsu)': The Radiant Brave, Kyoryu Silver! *'Kyoryugers': The Strongest Braves in History! *'KyoryuRed Carnival': The Ten of us are... *'Kyoryugers': Zyuden Sentai... Kyoryuger! *'ToQ Changer': ToQ 1gou! ToQ 1gou! ToQ 2gou! (ToQ 2gou: Oh, hello.) ToQ 2gou! ToQ 3gou! ToQ 3gou! ToQ 4gou! ToQ 4gou! ToQ 5gou! (ToQ 5gou: Hi!) ToQ 5gou! *'SmarPho Applichanger': ToQ 6gou! ToQ 6gou! *'ToQ Changer': ToQ 7gou! ToQ 7gou! *'ToQgers': Victorious Imagination, Ressha Sentai ToQger! *'Cure Happy': Twinkling, shining, light of the future! Cure Happy! *'Cure Sunny': The brilliant sun, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny! *'Cure Peace': Sparkling, glittering, rock-paper-scissors! Cure Peace! *'Cure March': Courageous, high-spirited, a clean-cut match! Cure March! *'Cure Beauty': Snowing, falling and gathering, a noble heart! Cure Beauty! *'Smile Precures': Our five lights will guide us to the future! Shine! Smile Pretty Cure! *'Cure Lovely': The big love spreading throughout the world! Cure Lovely!! *'Cure Princess': The blue wind dancing in the sky! Cure Princess!! *'Cure Honey': The light of life flourishing on the Earth, Cure Honey! *'Cure Fortune': The star of hope that glitters in the night sky! Cure Fortune! *'Cures Lovely and Princess': Happiness injection, *'Cures Honey and Fortune': Charging with glee! *'Happiness Charge Precure': Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *'Cure Flora': Princess of the Flourishing Flowers! Cure Flora! *'Cure Mermaid': Princess of the crystal clear seas! Cure Mermaid! *'Cure Twinkle': Princess of the twinkling stars! Cure Twinkle! *'Cure Flora': With strength, *'Cure Mermaid': Kindness, *'Cure Twinkle': and beauty! *'Cures Flora, Mermaid and Twinkle': Go! Princess Pretty Cure! *'R1-Max': R1-Max! *'R2': R2! *'R3': R3! *'R4': R4! *'R5': R5! *'R0': R0! *'RU': RU! *'R1-Max, R2, R3, R4, R5, R0, & RU': Tomica Heroes Rescue Force! *'Fire-1X': Fire-1X! *'Fire-2': Fire-2! *'Fire-3': Fire-3! *'Fire-4': Fire-4! *'Fire-5': Fire-5! *'Fire-1X, Fire-2, Fire-3, Fire-4, & Fire-5': Tomica Heroes Rescue Fire! *'Rescue Force and Rescue Fire': Tomica Hero Chakusou Complete! *'Kamen Rider Gaim': The smiles of families... *'ToQ 1gou': The love in this world... *'Cure Lovely': The peace in this galaxy... *'R1-Max': We are... *'All': Super Hero All Stars! *'Kamen Rider Decade': Eh? *'Kyoryu Blue': Alright! *'Kyoryu Red Carnival': It's about to get wild, Super Hero Taisen version! *'Kyoryugers': Just come and stop us! *(Rescue Force, Rescue Fire and Kyoryugers join ToQgers, Gaim, Proto Drive, Proto Mach and the Cures) *'Gokai Silver': Are you okay, Proto Mach, Gaim, Proto Drive, ToQgers, Pretty Cure? *'Cure Honey': We're fine. *'KyoryuGreen': Help us to stop Decade. *'Cure Lovely': Sure. *(Kamen Riders Proto Drive, Proto Mach and Gaim, Kyoryugers, Gokaigers, ToQgers, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, Go! Princess Pretty Cures, Rescue Force, Rescue Fire and Hyper Shocker are fighting each other) *'Cure Princess': Let me finish this! Cutter! *(Princess turns the dial on her LovePreBrace) *'Cure Princess': Princess... Cutter! *(Princess wipes out some of the Shockers out of the picture) *'Gokai Blue': So, you're Decade? *'Gokai Yellow': Looks like Marvelous was telling the truth. *'Gokai Silver': Kamen Rider Decade! Why are you killing Super Sentai members? *'ToQ 3gou': Eh?! *'Kamen Rider Decade': Well, why are Sentai members killing Riders? *'Gokai Pink and Cure Lovely': Sentai?! *'Kamen Rider Decade': Marvelous started with Ichigou. Since then, he's defeated many Riders. The only way to prevent more Riders from being killed is to eliminate Sentai members. *'Cure Happy': But Riders and Sentai members are sharing the same goal against evil! *'Kamen Rider Decade': It doesn't matter, they both cannot coexist! *(Suddenly, Fort Crais arrives) *'Cure Honey': What's that?! *'Cure Princess': It's huge. *'Cure Twinkle': Impossible, that's... *'Gold Werewolf': Hyper Shocker's Fort Crais! Feel its power! *(Hyper Shocker's Fort Crais is attacking Kamen Riders Proto Drive, Proto Mach and Gaim, Kyoryugers, Gokaigers, ToQgers, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, Go! Princess Pretty Cure, Rescue Force and Rescue Fire) *'Gold Werewolf': Come forth!! The grand commanders of evil! *(Fort Crais sends down Apollo Geist, the Bat Fangire, the Joker, General Jark, Neo Organism Doras, General Shadow, Llumu Qhimil, the Arch Orphenoch, Joukaen, Ukaen, Sakaen, Chuukaen, Dark Witch, Freezen & Frozen, Sirloin, Shadow, Mushibaan, Toymajin, Baron Salamander, Howling, the Demon King, Clarinet and Black Fang) *'KyoryuBlue': What?! *'Gold Werewolf': Destroy the Kamen Riders Proto Drive, Proto Mach and Gaim, Kyoryugers, Gokaigers, ToQgers, Smile Pretty Cure, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, Princess Pretty Cure, Rescue Force and Rescue Fire! *'Gokai Green': At this rate, Riders and Super Sentai will end up destroying each other! *'Gokai Pink': Why has a such thing happened? *'Dark Witch': Hello, Pretty Cures. We're back. *'Sirloin': We had suffered for years after our defeat. *'Shadow': But now, it will be the time... *'Freezen and Frozen': ...for you to eat our dust! *(Kamen Riders Proto Drive, Proto Mach and Gaim, Kyoryugers, Gokaigers, ToQgers, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, Rescue Force, Rescue Fire, Apollo Geist, the Bat Fangire, the Joker, General Jark, Neo Organism Doras, General Shadow, Llumu Qhimil, and the Arch Orphenoch are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Decade': Begone! *(Kamen Rider Decade wipes out Gokai Yellow, Gokai Pink and Gokai Silver) *'Gokai Green': Luka! Ahim! *'Gokai Blue': Gai! *(The Gold Werewolf and Howling wipe Kyoryu Gold, Kyoryu Cyan Yuko, Kyoryu Grey Shinya, Kyoryu Violet and Kyoryu Silver Dantetsu out of the picture) *'KyoryuBlack': Utchy! *'KyoryuBlue': Nee-chan! *'KyoryuGreen': Shinya! *'KyoryuPink': Yayoi! *'KyoryuRed Carnival': Father! *'Joukaen': My servants, stop Rescue Force and Rescue Fire! *(Ukaen wipes R0, R5 and RU out of the picture) *(Sakaen wipes Fire-4 and Fire-5 out of the picture) *(Chuukaen wipes R2, R3, R4, Fire-2 and Fire-3 out of the picture) *'R1-Max': Everyone! *'Fire-1X': Captain! *'Kamen Rider Decade': Focus fire! *(Fort Crais fires at Kamen Riders Proto Drive, Gaim, Kyoryugers, Gokai Blue, Gokai Green, ToQgers, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, Rescue Force and Rescue Fire) *'Gokai Blue': Let's go. *(Kamen Riders Proto Drive, Gaim and Proto Mach, Kyoryugers, Gokai Blue, Gokai Green, ToQgers, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, Rescue Force and Rescure Fire run away) *(-Next scene: The Assault of Zawame City-) *(At Madou's base) *'Gavan Bootleg': Madou's grand emperor! His Majesty, Demon King Psycho! *(The Demon King Psycho arrives) *'Demon King Psycho': At ease. What do we destroy? *'Gavan Bootleg': It's Zawame City. *'Juspion Bootleg': With His Majesty Psycho's power, Zawame City is as good as destroyed! *'Demon King Psycho': Juspion Bootleg. *'Juspion Bootleg': Yes, sir? *'Demon King Psycho': That's your bad habit, you always get cocky since you grew up rich. Haven't you realized your clownish behavior is why you lost to us? *'Juspion Bootleg': C-l-o-w-n-i-s-h?! You're right! You're a stern... *'Demon King Psycho': You're an eyesore, begone! *'Juspion Bootleg': Yes, sir. I'm sorry. *(Juspion Bootleg leaves) *'Demon King Psycho': Listen, you guys! Until all the Metal Heroes fall... ...don't let your guard down! *'All': Yes, sir! *(At Galatic Union Police) *'Nicolas Gordon': Eleena, look. *'Eleena': What is it? *'Nicolas Gordon': Madou is destroying Zawame City. *'Eleena': Tell Gavan, Sharivan and Shaider that they will be gonna take of it. *'Nicolas Gordon': Sure thing. *(At Super Dimensional Highspeed Ship Dolgiran) *'Shelly': Gavan, there it is, Zawame City. *'Geki Jumonji': This is where Madou is. *(At Grand Birth) *'Sisi': Sharivan, they're destryoing Zawame City. *'Kai Hyuga': It can't be. *(At Vavilos) *'Tamy': Shaider, that Madou is gonna destroy this city. *'Shu Karasuma': Let's go. *(Super Dimensional Highspeed Ship Dolgiran, Grand Birth and Vavilos are headed to Earth) *(At Team Gaim's garage) *'Peko': Everyone, I got my Genesis Driver and Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed with me. *'Zack': Yep. Mitsuzane and Takatora got Sengoku Drivers and Lockseeds. Me, Hideyasu and Oren missed our Sengoku Drivers and Lockseeds. *'Hideyasu Jonouchi': Yeah. *(Suddenly, Hiromu Sakurada, Ryuji Iwasaki, Yoko Usami, Kakeru Ōta, Beet J. Stag, Takeshi Kuroki, Toru Morishita, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga, Shu Karasuma, Yurika Todo, Rin Kurosawa, Madoka Amahane, Haruto Soma, Kosuke Nitoh, Mayu Inamori, Yuzuru Ijima, Masahiro Yamamoto, Eiji Hino, Hina Izumi, Erika Satonaka, Shintaro Goto, Akira Date, Nanase Yui, Kurokawa Ellen, Hōjō Hibiki, Minamino Kanade, Shirabe Ako, Aida Mana, Hishikawa Rikka, Yotsuba Alice, Kenzaki Makoto and Madoka Aguri arrive) *'Rin Kurosawa': Mitsuzane, Takatora, Peko, Zack, Hideyasu and Oren, outside! *'Oren Pierre Alfonzo': Hiromu, Ryuji, Yoko-chan, Kakeru, J, Kurorin, Toru, Geki, Kai, Shu, Yurika, Rin-chan, Madoka-chan, Haruto, Kosuke, Mayu, Yuzuru, Masahiro, Eiji, Hina, Erika, Shintaro, Akira, Yui, Ellen, Hibiki, Kanade, Ako, Mana, Rikka, Alice, Makoto and Aguri, why are you guys here? *'Madoka Amahane': We got something for you. *(Hiromu Sakurada, Ryuji Iwasaki, Yoko Usami, Kakeru Ōta, Beet J. Stag, Takeshi Kuroki, Toru Morishita, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga, Shu Karasuma, Yurika Todo, Rin Kurosawa, Madoka Amahane, Haruto Soma, Kosuke Nitoh, Mayu Inamori, Yuzuru Ijima, Masahiro Yamamoto, Eiji Hino, Hina Izumi, Erika Satonaka, Shintaro Goto, Akira Date, Nanase Yui, Kurokawa Ellen, Hōjō Hibiki, Minamino Kanade, Shirabe Ako, Aida Mana, Hishikawa Rikka, Yotsuba Alice, Kenzaki Makoto and Madoka Aguri throw the Sengoku Drivers, Donguri Lockseed, Durian Lockseed and Kurumi Lockseed to Oren Pierre Alfonzo, Hideyasu Jonouchi and Zack) *'Hideyasu Jonouchi': Our Sengoku Drivers and Lockseeds but how? *'Yurika Tōdō': Aoi Kiriya, Kī Saegusa and Rinna Sawagami fixed this. *'Shirabe Ako': Gotta surprise for you, too. *(Shirabe Ako throws Raspberry Lockseed to Mitsuzane Kureshima) *'Mitsuzane Kureshima': What is it? *'Hina Izumi': It's a Raspberry Lockseed. *'Erika Satonaka': You must use it. *'Mitsuzane Kureshima': You got it. *'Hōjō Hibiki': Let's go. *(Mitsuzane Kureshima, Takatora Kureshima, Oren Pierre Alfonzo, Hideyasu Jonouchi, Zack, Peko, Hiromu Sakurada, Ryuji Iwasaki, Yoko Usami, Kakeru Ōta, Beet J. Stag, Takeshi Kuroki, Toru Morishita, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga, Shu Karasuma, Yurika Todo, Rin Kurosawa, Madoka Amahane, Haruto Soma, Kosuke Nitoh, Mayu Inamori, Yuzuru Ijima, Masahiro Yamamoto, Eiji Hino, Hina Izumi, Erika Satonaka, Shintaro Goto, Akira Date, Nanase Yui, Kurokawa Ellen, Hōjō Hibiki, Minamino Kanade, Shirabe Ako, Aida Mana, Hishikawa Rikka, Yotsuba Alice, Kenzaki Makoto and Madoka Aguri are going outside) *'Minamino Kanade': There it is. *'Kurokawa Ellen': It's Madou! *'Nanase Yui': They bring Sharivan Bootleg and Shaider Bootleg, too. *'Eiji Hino': Who are you people?! *'General Gyrer': We are the Space Crime Syndicate Madou! My offshoots, get them! *(Mitsuzane Kureshima, Takatora Kureshima, Oren Pierre Alfonzo, Hideyasu Jonouchi, Zack, Peko,Hiromu Sakurada, Ryuji Iwasaki, Yoko Usami, Kakeru Ōta, Beet J. Stag, Takeshi Kuroki, Toru Morishita, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga, Shu Karasuma, Yurika Todo, Rin Kurosawa, Madoka Amahane, Haruto Soma, Kosuke Nitoh, Mayu Inamori, Yuzuru Ijima, Masahiro Yamamoto, Eiji Hino, Hina Izumi, Erika Satonaka, Shintaro Goto, Akira Date, Nanase Yui, Kurokawa Ellen, Hōjō Hibiki, Minamino Kanade, Shirabe Ako, Aida Mana, Hishikawa Rikka, Yotsuba Alice, Kenzaki Makoto, Madoka Aguri and Madou are fighting each other) *(Retsu Ichijouji, Den Iga, Dai Sawamura, Juspion, Yousuke Jou, Diana, Helen, Ryusei Tsurugi, Toha Yamaji, Kei Yamaji, Rei Yagyu, Ryu Asuka, Violent Spirit Top Gunder, Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard, Explosive Ninja Rocket Man, Jail Ninja Haburamu, Castle Ninja Baron Owl, Wind Ninja Mafuuba, Treasure Ninja Jane, Lightning Ninja Wild, Holy Ninja Alamasa, Henry Rakuchin, Paper Ninja Oruha, Catherine and Tetsuzan Yamaji arrive) *'Retsu Ichijouji': Yo! Looks like the quite the fight! *'Den Iga': We're here to help! *'Geki Jumonji': Commander Retsu Ichijouji, Commander Den Iga, Commander Dai Sawamura, Juspion, Yousuke Jou, Diana, Helen, Ryusei Tsurugi, Toha Yamaji, Kei Yamaji, Rei Yagyu, Ryu Asuka, Violent Spirit Top Gunder, Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard, Explosive Ninja Rocket Man, Jail Ninja Haburamu, Castle Ninja Baron Owl, Wind Ninja Mafuuba, Treasure Ninja Jane, Lightning Ninja Wild, Holy Ninja Alamasa, Henry Rakuchin, Paper Ninja Oruha, Catherine, Tetsuzan Yamaji! *'Dai Sawamura': We will protect the world peace! *'Juspion': Great! Right after you! *(Gosei Knight arrives) *'Gosei Knight': You guys could use a hand? *'Yousuke Jou': Mitsuzane, Takatora, Oren, Hideyasu, Zack, Peko, Hiromu, Ryuji Iwasaki, Yoko-Chan, Kakeru, J, Kurorin, Toru, Geki, Kai , Shu, Yurika, Rin-chan, Madoka, Haruto, Kosuke Nitoh, Mayu Inamori, Yuzuru Ijima, Masahiro Yamamoto, Eiji Hino, Hina Izumi, Erika Satonaka, Shintaro Goto, Akira Date, Yui, Ellen, Hibiki, Kanade, Ako, Mana, Rikka, Alice, Makoto and Aguri, transform! *'Mitsuzane Kureshima': Right! Let's go! *'All': Yeah! *(Suddenly Miki Koike, Takuto, Ad, Kane and Commander Shark appear from the background) *'Money Memory': Money! *'Miki Koike': Henshin! *'Lost Driver': Money! *'Takuto Ando, Ad and Kane Lucano': Knuckle Cross! *'Commander Shark': Shark Knuckle! *'Takuto Ando, Ad, Kane Lucano and Commander Shark': X-Equip! *(Takuto, Ad, Kane and Commander Shark transform into Lio-Sazer, Eagle-Sazer, Beetle-Sazer and Shark-Sazer) *(Miki Koike transforms into Kamen Rider Money) *(Suddenly Shouta Date, Yuka Sanada and Shin-ya Hiraga also appear with their Inloaders) *'Shouta Date, Yuka Sanada and Shin-ya Hiraga': Equip! *(Shouta Date, Yuka Sanada and Shin-ya Hiraga transforms into Riser Glen, Riser Kageri and Riser Gant) *'Budou Lockseed': Budou! *'Melon Lockseed': Melon! *'Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed': Matsubokkuri Energy! *'Durian Lockseed': Durian! *'Donguri Lockseed': Donguri! *'Kurumi Lockseed': Kurumi! *'Morphin Brace and Morphin Blaster': It's Morphin' Time! *'Tensouder' (from the background): Gotcha! *(Suddenly, Alata, Eri, Agri, Moune and Hyde appear) *'Alata, Eri, Agri, Moune and Hyde': Change Card! *'Hiromu Sakurada, Ryuji Iwasaki, Yoko Usami, Kakeru Ōta and Beet J. Stag': Let's Morphin'! *'Alata, Eri, Agri, Moune and Hyde': Tensou! *'Retsu Ichijouji and Geki Jumonji': Jouchaku! *'Den Iga and Kai Hyuga': Sekisha! *'Dai Sawamura and Shu Karasuma': Shouketsu! *'Yousuke Jou, Diana and Helen': Kesshou! *'Ryusei Tsurugi': Ikaru! *(Toha Yamaji, Kei Yamaji, Rei Yagyu, Ryu Asuka, Henry Rakuchin and Catherine changes into Jiraiya, Princess Ninja Emiha, Valorous Ninja Reiha, Spear Ninja Toppa and Catherine Ninja) *'Kivat-bat the 2nd': Gabu! *'WizarDriver, Beast Driver and Mage's Belts': Driver On, Please/Now! ♪Shabadobi Touch Henshin (4x)♪ *'Mitsuzane Kureshima, Takatora Kureshima, Oren Pierre Alfonzo, Hideyasu Jonouchi, Zack, Peko, Yurika Todo, Rin Kurosawa, Madoka Amahane, Haruto Soma, Kosuke Nitoh, Mayu Inamori, Yuzuru Ijima, Masahiro Yamamoto, Eiji Hino, Hina Izumi, Erika Satonaka, Shintaro Goto, Akira Date and Nanase Yui': Henshin! *'Kurokawa Ellen, Hōjō Hibiki, Shirabe Ako and Minamino Kanade': Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation! *'Yotsuba Alice, Aida Mana, Hishikawa Rikka and Kenzaki Makoto': Pretty Cure, Love Link! *'Lovely Communes': L-O-V-E! *'Madoka Aguri': Pretty Cure, Dress Up! *'Ai-chan': Kyupirappa! *'Tensouder': Change, Goseiger! *'OOO Driver': Taka, Tora, Batta: ♪Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba!♪ *'WizarDriver': Flame, Please! Hii, Hii, Hii Hii Hii! *'Beast Driver': Set, Open: L-I-O-N, Lion! *'Mage's Belts': Change, Now! *'Sengoku Drivers': Lock on! Hai/Soiya/Come On! Budou Arms! Ryu, Hou, Ha-Ha-Ha! Melon Arms: Tenka Gomen! Durian Arms: Mr. Dangerous! Kurumi Arms: Mr. Knuckleman! *'Genesis Driver': Lock on! Liquid! Matsubokkuri Energy Arms: Sei, Yoishō, Wasshoi! *(Alata, Eri, Agri, Moune, Hyde, Hiromu Sakurada, Ryuji Iwasaki, Yoko Usami, Kakeru Ōta, Beet J. Stag, Mitsuzane Kureshima, Takatora Kureshima, Oren Pierre Alfonzo, Hideyasu Jonouchi, Zack, Peko, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga, Shu Karasuma, Retsu Ichijouji, Den Iga, Dai Sawamura, Yousuke Jou, Diana, Helen, Ryusei Tsurugi, Yurika Todo, Rin Kurosawa, Madoka Amahane, Haruto Soma, Kosuke Nitoh, Mayu Inamori, Yuzuru Ijima, Masahiro Yamamoto, Eiji Hino, Hina Izumi, Erika Satonaka, Shintaro Goto, Akira Date, Nanase Yui, Kurokawa Ellen, Hōjō Hibiki, Minamino Kanade, Shirabe Ako, Yotsuba Alice, Aida Mana, Hishikawa Rikka, Kenzaki Makoto and Madoka Aguri transform into Goseigers, Go-Busters, Kamen Rider Ryugen, Kamen Rider Zangetsu, Kamen Rider Bravo, Kamen Rider Gridon, Kamen Rider Knuckle, Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin, Gavans, SHarivans, Shaiders, Spielban, Diane Lady, Helen Lady, Metalder, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, Kamen Rider 3, Kamen Rider 4, Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Beast, Kamen Rider Mage (Orange, Blue and Green), Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Rebirth, Kamen Rider Rebirth Prototype, Kamen Rider Birth, Kamen Rider Birth Prototype, Electro-Wave Human Tackle, Suite Pretty Cures and Doki! Doki! Pretty Cures) *(Suddenly, Hinata Aoki and Shizuka Kisaki arrive) *'Hinata Aoki': The Buddha is calling, it's time for battle! *'Shizuka Kisaki': For the sake of the future! *(Hinata Aomori and Shizuka Kisaki tap their Henshin Onsa - Onkakus) *'Hinata Aoki': Tohki! *'Shizuka Kisaki': Kabuki! *(Hinata Aomori and Shizuka Kisaki transform into Kamen Riders Tohki and Kabuki) *'Kamen Rider 3 (Rin)': Kamen Rider 3! *'Kamen Rider 4 (Madoka)': Kamen Rider 4! *'Electro-Wave Human Tackle': Electro-Wave Human Tackle! *'Kamen Rider Dark Kiva': Kamen Rider Dark Kiva! *'Kamen Rider Tohki': Tohki! *'Kamen Rider Kabuki': Kabuki! *'Kamen Rider Money': Kamen Rider Money! *'Kamen Rider OOO': Kamen Rider OOO! *'Kamen Rider Birth': Kamen Rider Birth! *'Kamen Rider Birth Prototype': Kamen Rider Birth Prototype! *'Kamen Rider Rebirth': Kamen Rider Rebirth! *'Kamen Rider Rebirth Prototype': Kamen Rider Rebirth Prototype! *'Kamen Rider Wizard': Kamen Rider Wizard! *'Kamen Rider Beast': Kamen Rider Beast! *'Kamen Rider Mage (Orange, Blue and Green)': Kamen Rider Mage! *'Kamen Rider Ryugen': Kamen Rider Ryugen! *'Kamen Rider Zangetsu': Kamen Rider Zangetsu! *'Kamen Rider Bravo': Kamen Rider Bravo! *'Kamen Rider Gridon': Kamen Rider Gridon! *'Kamen Rider Knuckle': Kamen Rider Knuckle! *'Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin': Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin! *'GoseiRed': Skick Power of Storms! GoseiRed! *'GoseiPink': Skick Power of Breeze! GoseiPink! *'GoseiBack': Landick Power of Stone! GoseiBlack! *'GoseiYellow': Landick Power of Sprouting! GoseiYellow! *'GoseiBlue': Seaick Power of Surging Waves! GoseiBlue! *'GoseiKnight': The Earth-Purifying Knight of Destiny! GoseiKnight! *'Goseigers': Protecting the Planet is an angel's duty! Tensou Sentai... Goseiger! *'Red Buster': Red Buster! *'Blue Buster': Blue Buster! *'Yellow Buster': Yellow Buster! *'Beet Buster': Beet Buster! *'Stag Buster': Stag Buster! *'Puma Buster': Puma Buster! *'Green Buster': Green Buster! *'Red Buster': Tokumei Sentai... *'Go-Busters': Go-Busters! *'Gavans': Uchuu Keiji Gavan! *'Sharivans': Uchuu Keiji Sharivan! *'Shaiders': Uchuu Keiji Shaider! *'Juspion': Kyoujuu Tokusou Juspion! *'Spielban': Jikuu Senshi Spielban! *'Diana Lady': Diana Lady! *'Helen Lady': Helen Lady! *'Metalder': Choujinki Metalder! *'Violent Spirit Top Gunder': Top Gunder! *'Jiraiya': Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya! *'Emiha': Himenin Emiha! *'Toppa': Yarinin Toppa! *'Reiha': Kinin Reiha! *'Yumeha': Hananin Yumeha! *'Rocket Man': Bakunin Rocket Man! *'Haburamu': Rounin Haburamu! *'Baron Owl': Jounin Baron Owl! *'Mafuuba': Kazenin Mafuuba! *'Jane': Hounin Jane! *'Rakuchin Ninja': Rakuchin Ninja! *'Oruha': Kaminin Oruha! *'Catherine Ninja': Catherine Ninja! *'Ninja Tetsuzan': Ninja Tetsuzan! *'Riser Glen': Justiriser Glen, kenzan! *'Riser Kageri': Justiriser Kageri, sanjou! *'Riser Gant': Justririser Gant, suisan! *'Lio-Sazer': Lio-Sazer! *'Eagle-Sazer': Eagle-Sazer! *'Bettle-Sazer': Beetle-Sazer! *'Shark-Sazer': Shark-Sazer! *'Cure Melody': Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody! *'Cure Rhythm': Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm! *'Cure Beat': Strumming the soul's beat, Cure Beat! *'Cure Muse': Playing the Goddess' tune, Cure Muse! *'Cure Heart': Overflowing Love! Cure Heart!! *'Cure Diamond': The light of Wisdom! Cure Diamond!! *'Cure Rosetta': The Sunny warmth! Cure Rosetta!! *'Cure Sword': The blade of courage! Cure Sword!! *'Cure Ace': The Trump Card of Love! Cure Ace!! *(Goseigers, Go-Busters, Kamen Rider Ryugen, Kamen Rider Zangetsu, Kamen Rider Bravo, Kamen Rider Gridon, Kamen Rider Knuckle, Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, Kamen Rider 3 Rin, Kamen Rider 4 Madoka, Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Beast, Kamen Rider Mage (Orange, Blue and Green), Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Rebirth, Kamen Rider Rebirth Prototype, Kamen Rider Birth, Kamen Rider Birth Prototype, Electro-Wave Human Tackle, Suite Pretty Cures, Doki! Doki! Pretty Cures, Gavans, Sharivans, Shaiders, Juspion, Spielban, Diane Lady, Helen Lady, Metalder, Jiraiya, Princess Ninja Emiha, Valorous Ninja Reiha, Spear Ninja Toppa, Violent Spirit Top Gunder, Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard, Explosive Ninja Rocket Man, Jail Ninja Haburamu, Castle Ninja Baron Owl, Wind Ninja Mafuuba, Treasure Ninja Jane, Lightning Ninja Wild, Holy Ninja Alamasa, Rakuchin Ninja, Paper Ninja Oruha, Catherine Ninja, Ninja Tetsuzan, Justirisers and Sazer-X jump to the other side) *'GoseiRed': We are... *'All': Super Hero All Stars! *'Gavan Bootleg': Eh? *'Kamen Rider Wizard': Now, it's showtime! *'Red Buster': Super Heroes, ready?! *'All': GO! *(Insert song: Busters Ready Go!) *(Goseigers, Go-Busters, Kamen Rider Ryugen, Kamen Rider Zangetsu, Kamen Rider Bravo, Kamen Rider Gridon, Kamen Rider Kurumi, Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, Kamen Rider 3 Rin, Kamen Rider 4 Madoka, Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Beast, Kamen Rider Mage (Orange, Blue and Green), Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Rebirth, Kamen Rider Rebirth Prototype, Kamen Rider Birth, Kamen Rider Birth Prototype, Electro-Wave Human Tackle, Suite Pretty Cures, Doki! Doki! Pretty Cures, Gavans, Sharivans, Shaiders, Juspion, Spielban, Diane Lady, Helen Lady, Metalder, Jiraiya, Princess Ninja Emiha, Valorous Ninja Reiha, Spear Ninja Toppa, Violent Spirit Top Gunder, Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard, Explosive Ninja Rocket Man, Jail Ninja Haburamu, Castle Ninja Baron Owl, Wind Ninja Mafuuba, Treasure Ninja Jane, Lightning Ninja Wild, Holy Ninja Alamasa, Rakuchin Ninja, Paper Ninja Oruha, Catherine Ninja, Ninja Tetsuzan (one side) and Madou (other side) are fighting each other) *'Lio-Sazer': Lio-Breaker! *'Eagle-Sazer': Eagle-Blaster! *'Bettle-Sazer': Beet-Hawk! *'Shark-Sazer': Shark-Sword! *(Sazer-X wipes some of the Madou soldiers out) *'Riser Glen': We should not give up either! *'Risers Kageri and Gant': Yeah! *'Riser Glen': Raging Flame! *(The Justirisers use their long range atttacks to wipe out the other soldiers) *(Suddenly, Vario Zector arrives from background) *'Vario Zector': Goodbye. *(Vario Zector wipes Gavan, Sharivan, Shaider, Juspion, Spielban, Diane Lady, Helen Lady, Metalder, Jiraiya, Princess Ninja Emiha, Valorous Ninja Reiha, Spear Ninja Toppa, Violent Spirit Top Gunder, Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard, Explosive Ninja Rocket Man, Jail Ninja Haburamu, Castle Ninja Baron Owl, Wind Ninja Mafuuba, Treasure Ninja Jane, Lightning Ninja Wild, Holy Ninja Alamasa, Rakuchin Ninja, Paper Ninja Oruha, Catherine Ninja and Ninja Tetsuzan out of the picture) *'New Sharivan': Commander Gavan, Commander Sharivan, Commander Shaider, Juspion, Spielban, Diane! Helen! Metalder, Jiraiya, Emiha, Reiha, Toppa, Top Gunder, VL, Rocket Man, Haburamu, Baron Owl, Mafuuba, Jane, Wild, Alamasa, Rakuchin, Oruha, Catherine! Tetsuzan! *'Gavan Type-G': Come on. *'New Sharivan': Retreat! *(Goseigers, Go-Busters, Kamen Rider Ryugen, Kamen Rider Zangetsu, Kamen Rider Bravo, Kamen Rider Gridon, Kamen Rider Kurumi, Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, Kamen Rider 3 Rin, Kamen Rider 4 Madoka, Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Beast, Kamen Rider Mage (Orange, Blue and Green), Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Rebirth, Kamen Rider Rebirth Prototype, Kamen Rider Birth, Kamen Rider Birth Prototype, Electro-Wave Human Tackle, Suite Pretty Cures, Doki! Doki! Pretty Cures, Gavan Type-G, New Sharivan and New Shaider run away) *'Vario Zector': HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! *(-Next Scene: The Futo Crisis-) *(At Futo) *(At Narumi Detective Agency) *'Shotaro Hidari': There are no crimes here at Futo. *'Philip': Yeah. But are there any Dopants on the loose nearby? *'Akiko Narumi': Yeah. *(Suddenly, Takeru Shiba, Ryunosuke Ikenami, Mako Shiraishi, Chiaki Tani, Kotoha Hanaori, Genta Umemori, Kaoru Shiba, Momozono Love, Aono Miki, Yamabuki Inori, Higashi Setsuna, Hanasaki Tsubomi, Kurumi Erika, Myoudouin Itsuki, Tsukikage Yuri, Mizuki Kanzaki, Mikuru Natsuki, Aoi Katsuragi, Queen, Elizabeth, Mina and Rescue Police Force arrive by the door) *'Shotaro Hidari': Everyone?! *'Momozono Love': Sorry for waiting. *'Mizuki Kanzaki': Shotaro, Philip, Akiko, Ryu, trouble outside! *'Ryu Terui': Why are you guys here? *'Mikuru Natsuki': They may not be coming, but the Shadow Moon Army is attacking Futo! *'Philip': What? *'Hanasaki Tsubomi': We got a present for you. *(Myoudouin Itsuki and Tsukikage Yuri give Philip and Shotaro Hidari a Brave Memory and an Infinity Memory) *'Myoudouin Itsuki': It's a Brave Memory and an Infinity Memory. *'Tsukikage Yuri': You can use it. *'Shotaro Hidari': Sure thing. *'Janperson': Be careful, these new Gaia Memories are for two uses only and a Twin Maximum can be used with these. *'Philip': We'll try. *'Kurumi Erika': Let's go! *'Shotaro Hidari': Right. *'Philip': Showtime! *'Nagisa Tsutsumi and Misaki Hirayama': We'll come with you, Mizuki-san! *(Suddenly, Anna Miyazama, Rina Tokiwa, Arisa Umeda, Tomu Miyazaki, Miyū Takashiro, Nagisa Tsutsumi, Yuna Nakayama, Saki Hashiba, Aki Tachiishi, Misaki Hirayama, Akane Mimori, Satsuki Miwa, Kino Kurihayashi and Rin Oikawa appear in the living room) *'Mizuki Kanzaki': Everyone! You witnessed that battle, too? *'Misaki Hirayama': We did, and we learned more about other Gaia Memories aside from Philip's and Shotaro's. *'Saki Hashiba': As long as we protect the Earth from danger, *'Aki Tachiishi': We will never run away! *'Yuna Nakayama': And we will never ever give up! *'Nagisa Tsutsumi': Now it's our turn to join the fight! Right, guys? *'Anna Miyazama, Rina Tokiwa, Arisa Umeda, Tomu Miyazaki, Miyū Takashiro, Akane Mimori, Satsuki Miwa, Kino Kurihayashi and Rin Oikawa': Yeah! *'Shotaro Hidari': Alright, let's do it! *'Akiko Narumi': Koharu Ōzora, Manabu Ōzora and Mitsuru Nagahama will meet us at outside. *'Philip': Let's go. *'Shotaro Hidari': Showtime! *(Shotaro Hidari, Philip, Akiko Narumi, Ryu Terui, Takeru Shiba, Ryunosuke Ikenami, Mako Shiraishi, Chiaki Tani, Kotoha Hanaori, Genta Umemori, Kaoru Shiba, Momozono Love, Aono Miki, Yamabuki Inori, Higashi Setsuna, Hanasaki Tsubomi, Kurumi Erika, Myoudouin Itsuki, Tsukikage Yuri, Mizuki Kanzaki, Mikuru Natsuki, Aoi Katsuragi, Queen, Elizabeth, Mina, Rescue Police Force, Anna Miyazama, Rina Tokiwa, Arisa Umeda, Tomu Miyazaki, Miyū Takashiro, Nagisa Tsutsumi, Yuna Nakayama, Saki Hashiba, Aki Tachiishi, Misaki Hirayama, Akane Mimori, Satsuki Miwa, Kino Kurihayashi and Rin Oikawa are going outside) *'Aono Miki': Look, it's the Shadow Moon Army! *'Hanasaki Tsubomi': They brought Accel Dopant, Apple Dopant, Asteroid Dopant, Bean Dopant, Beetle Dopant, Bird Dopant, Burst Dopant, Cube Dopant, Cyclone Dopant, Denden Dopant, Dog Dopant, Drill Dopant, Eagle Dopant, Eternal Dopant, Fang Dopant, Frenzy Dopant, Frog Dopant, Heat Dopant, Hover Dopant, Joker Dopant, Lightning Dopant, Luna Dopant, Key Dopant, Laser Dopant, Metal Dopant, Ocean Dopant, Quake Dopant, Queen Dopant, Rhythm Dopant, Rocket Dopant, Skull Dopant, Spike Dopant, Stag Dopant, Time Dopant, Trigger Dopant, Umbrella Dopant, Unicorn Dopant, Xtreme Dopant, Void Dopant, Zero Dopant, Finger Dopant, Gravitation Dopant, Apple Dopant, Injury Dopant, Crab Dopant, Pyramid Dopant, You Dopant, Orange Dopant, Jazz Dopant, Ear Dopant, Hell Dopant, Music Dopant, Eyes Dopant, Zebra Dopant, Bee Dopant, Queenbee Dopant, Flower Dopant, Elephant Dopant, Dolphin Dopant, Salamander Dopant, Sake Dopant, Fish Dopant, Ape Dopant, Ammonite Dopant, Book Dopant, Bread Dopant, Broadcast Dopant, Car Dopant, Computer Dopant, Cycas Dopant, Diamond Dopant, Doctor Dopant, Dracula Dopant, Dragon Dopant, Explosion Dopant, General Dopant, Ghost Dopant, Giant Dopant, Glasses Dopant, Gold Dopant, Highway Dopant, House Dopant, Karaoke Dopant, Knight Dopant, Mirror Dopant, Noodle Dopant, Number Dopant, Octopus Dopant, Pangaea Dopant, Paper Dopant, Pet Dopant, Plant Dopant, Pollution Dopant, Railway Dopant, Ribbon Dopant, Spa Dopant, Stress Dopant, Stress Dopant, Toadstool Dopant, Tower Dopant, Union Dopant, Water Dopant, Young Dopant, Zombie Dopant, Tower Dopant, Bacteria Dopant, Geisha Dopant, Kabuki Dopant, Tsuma Dopant, UFO Dopant, Yoga Dopant, Elizabeth Dopant, Tool Dopant, Mammoth Dopant, Trilobite Dopant, Quetzalcoatlus Dopant, Zoo Dopant, Engine Dopant, Prism Dopant and Trial Dopant with them. *'Yamabuki Inori': The Edge Dopant is here as well. *'Mizuki Kanzaki': Wait, look over there. There are many Boskitos as well. *'Mikuru Natsuki': They look like Chouseishin. *'Momozono Love': Miki-tan, how many are there? *'Aono Miki': There are almost a thousand, 950,000 to be exact? *'Yamabuki Inori': 50,000 Boskitos each in 19 Chouseishin's clothing. *'Higashi Setsuna': There are new dopants, with reinforcements. *(Suddenly, Red Shadow Moon Appears) *'Red Shadow Moon': Oh, welcome, you darn Riders, Pretty Cures and Idols. As you might know it, your opponents will be the Boskitos dressed as those who consider closest. *'Hanasaki Tsubomi': There really were a lot of them. When all together, there's so many! *'Kurumi Erika': This feels wrong, it's like we're the villains! *'Myoudouin Itsuki': Well, we're all female warriors. *'Yuna Nakayama': Well, we're idols. At any rate, I don't like this. *'Anna Miyazama': I can't believe we have to fight what the Boskitos as the Chouseishin. *'Rina Tokiwa': Even knowing they're not the actual ones... doesn't make this easier. *'Arisa Umeda': But we have no choice! *'Tsukikage Yuri': I can't believe these precious powers that exist to protect the planet are being used like this. *'Higashi Setsuna and Tsukikage Yuri': This is completely unforgivable! *'Momozono Love': Are you resolved to do this? *'Shotaro Hidari, Philip, Akiko Narumi, Ryu Terui, Takeru Shiba, Ryunosuke Ikenami, Mako Shiraishi, Chiaki Tani, Kotoha Hanaori, Genta Umemori, Kaoru Shiba, Aono Miki, Yamabuki Inori, Higashi Setsuna, Hanasaki Tsubomi, Kurumi Erika, Myoudouin Itsuki, Tsukikage Yuri, Mizuki Kanzaki, Mikuru Natsuki, Aoi Katsuragi, Queen, Elizabeth, Mina, Rescue Police Force, Anna Miyazama, Rina Tokiwa, Arisa Umeda, Tomu Miyazaki, Miyū Takashiro, Nagisa Tsutsumi, Yuna Nakayama, Saki Hashiba, Aki Tachiishi, Misaki Hirayama, Akane Mimori, Satsuki Miwa, Kino Kurihayashi and Rin Oikawa': Yeah! *'Takeru Shiba': Well, let's stop them. *'Kaoru Shiba': Time to transform. *'Mizuki Kanzaki and Mikuru Natsuki': Let's settle this! *'Shotaro Hidari, Philip, Akiko Narumi, Ryu Terui, Ryunosuke Ikenami, Mako Shiraishi, Chiaki Tani, Kotoha Hanaori, Genta Umemori, Momozono Love, Aono Miki, Yamabuki Inori, Higashi Setsuna, Hanasaki Tsubomi, Kurumi Erika, Myoudouin Itsuki, Tsukikage Yuri, Aoi Katsuragi, Queen, Elizabeth, Mina, Rescue Police Force, Anna Miyazama, Rina Tokiwa, Arisa Umeda, Tomu Miyazaki, Miyū Takashiro, Nagisa Tsutsumi, Yuna Nakayama, Saki Hashiba, Aki Tachiishi, Misaki Hirayama, Akane Mimori, Satsuki Miwa, Kino Kurihayashi and Rin Oikawa': Yeah! *'Tenma Kudou, Misumi Nagisa, Hyuuga Saki, Mishou Mai and Yumehara Nozomi': Hey, wait! *'Philip and Shotaro Hidari': Huh? *'Anna Miyazama, Rina Tokiwa and Arisa Umeda': Eh? *'Myoudouin Itsuki': Those voices... *(Suddenly, along came Tenma Kudou, Yumehara Nozomi, Hyuuga Saki and Mishou Mai from the distance) *'Hanasaki Tsubomi': Nozomi-san! *'Momozono Love': Saki! *'Aono Miki': Mai-chan! *'Ryu Terui': Tenma-sempai! *'Tenma Kudou': Sorry for the wait, everyone. This battle for Earth's fate can't truly begin until we all arrive! *'Yumehara Nozomi': We won't let evil do what it pleases! *'Hyuuga Saki': Red Shadow Moon! You face the superheroes of Earth! *(Mika Shidou, Naoto Matsuzaka, Akira Dentsuin, Tappei Mikami, Ken Shidou, Ran Saotome, Jin Hakariya, Makoto Sorimachi, Gou Kamiya, Ryoko Amemia, Ai Uozumi, Misumi Nagisa, Yukishiro Honoka, Kujou Hikari, Kiryuu Michiru, Kiryuu Kaoru, Natsuki Rin, Kasugano Urara, Akimoto Komachi, Minazuki Karen, Mimino Kurumi, Go-Ongers, Gekirangers, Boukengers, Magirangers, Dekarangers, Hibiki Riders, Blade Riders, Kiva Riders and Kabuto Riders also arrive) *'Sosuke Esumi': We won't let you... *'Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka': ...rule the universe... *'Kujou Hikari': ANY LONGER! *'Red Shadow Moon': Annyoing brats! *(Suddenly, the Dark King arrives) *'Dark King': Now's the time to show my full power! *'Yusuke Godai': That's far enough, Dusk Zone! *(Along came the Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki and Faiz Riders, Timerangers, Gaorangers, Hurricanegers, Gouraigers, Shurikenger and Abarangers) *'Red Shadow Moon': There's nothing you guys can do! Give it up! *'Yusuke Godai and Tatsuya Asami': No! We will never give up! *'Shouichi Tsugami and Kakeru Shishi': We will stand on the Earth! *'Makoto Hikawa, Ryo Ashihara and Tsukumaro Ōgami': Even if you try to destroy us... *'Shinji Kido and Yousuke Shiina': ...or no matter how far our journeys ever took us, *'Ren Akiyama and Ikkou Kasumi': We will continue to protect this planet! *'Ryoga Hakua, Takumi Inui and Riotrooper': As long as evil like you exists! *'Red Shadow Moon': Nonsense! Come forth, my servants! *(The Nanashi Renjyuu appears from above) *'Souji Tendou': Time to transform! *(Insert song: GoGo Sentai Boukenger) *'Tatsuya Asami, Yuri, Ayase, Domon and Sion': Chrono Changer! *'Naoto Takizawa': Time Fire! *'Kakeru Shishi, Gaku Washio, Kai Samezu, Sotaro Ushigome, Sae Taiga and Tsukumaro Ōgami': Gao Access! *'Yousuke Shiina': Ninpuu... *'Yousuke Shiina, Nanami Nono and Kouta Bitou': Shinobi Change! *'Ikkou Kasumi': Jinrai... *'Isshuu Kasumi': Shinobi Change! *'Tenkai': Tenkuu Shinobi Change! *'Asuka, Yukito Sanjyo, Ryoga Hakua, Ranru Itsuki and Mikoto Nakadai': Bakuryuu Change! *'Kakeru Shishi, Gaku Washio, Kai Samezu, Sotaro Ushigome, Sae Taiga, Tsukumaro Ōgami, Yousuke Shiina, Nanami Nono, Kouta Bitou, Ikkou Kasumi, Isshuu Kasumi, Tenkai, Asuka, Yukito Sanjyo, Ryoga Hakua, Ranru Itsuki and Mikoto Nakadai': HA! *'SB-913P Faiz Phone and Omicron Phone': Standing By! *'Yusuke Godai, Shouichi Tsugami, Makoto Hikawa, Ryo Ashihara, Shinji Kido, Ren Akiyama, Takumi Inui and Riotrooper': Henshin! *'Satoru Akashi': Ready? *'Jan Kendou, Ran Uzaki and Retsu Fukami': Boil! Power of the beasts! *'Gou Fukami': Echo! Howl of the beasts! *'Ken Hisatsu': Sharpen! Blade of the beasts! *'Sosuke Esumi': Change Soul, set! *'Eiji Takaoka, Natsuki Mamiya, Masumi Inou, Satoru Akashi, Souta Mogami and Sakura Nishihori ': Boukenger, Start Up! *'Hant Jou, Renn Kousaka, Sosuke Esumi, Saki Rouyama, Gunpei Ishihara, Miu Sutou and Hiroto Sutou': Let's Go On! *'Ran Uzaki, Gou Fukami, Jan Kendou, Retsu Fukami and Ken Hisatsu': Beast On! *'Rio': Rinki Gaisou! *'Kazuma Kenzaki, Hajime Aikawa, Sakuya Tachibana, Mutsuki Kamijo, Souji Tendo, Arata Kagami, Daisuke Kazama, Wataru Kurenai, Keisuke Nago and Taiga Nobori': Henshin! *'Hitoshi Hidaka': Hibiki! *'Iori Izumi': Ibuki! *'Tomizo Todayama': Todoroki! *'Akira Amami': Amaki! *'Gaia Memories': Cyclone! Joker! Accel! Metal! Luna! Heat! Trigger! Xtreme! Ocean! IceAge! Key! Rocket! Gene! Queen! Yesterday! Nasca! Weather! Violence! Puppeteer! Zone! Bird! Unicorn! Trial! Dummy! Bomb! *'Anubian Chief Doggie Kruger, Houji "Hoji" Tomasu, Lisa Teagle, Tekkan "Tetsu" Aira, Banban "Ban" Akaza, Koume "Umeko" Kodou, Sen'ichi "Sen-chan" Enari and Cignian Swan Shiratori': Change standby! Emergency, DekaMaster/DekaBright/DekaBreak/Dekaranger/DekaSwan! *'Tsubasa Ozu, Urara Ozu, Kai Ozu, Houka Ozu and Makito Ozu': Heavenly saints, grant us the power of magic! *'Isamu Ozu, Tsubasa Ozu, Urara Ozu, Hikaru, Kai Ozu, Houka Ozu, Makito Ozu and Miyuki Ozu': Mahou Henshin! Maagi Magi Magiiro!/(Chou) Tenkuu Henshin! Goolu (Golu) Golu Goldiiro! *'Kaoru Shiba': Shodophone! *'Genta Umemori': Sushi Changer! *'Chiaki Tani, Kotoha Hanaori, Kaoru Shiba, Takeru Shiba, Mako Shiraishi and Ryunosuke Ikenami': Ippitsu Soujou! *'Genta Umemori': Ikkan Kenjou! *'Philip & Shotaro Hidari, Ryu Terui, Akiko Narumi, Mizuki Kanzaki, Mikuru Natsuki, Aoi Katsuragi, Queen, Elizabeth, Mina, Anna Miyazama, Rina Tokiwa, Arisa Umeda, Tomu Miyazaki, Miyū Takashiro, Nagisa Tsutsumi, Yuna Nakayama, Saki Hashiba, Aki Tachiishi, Misaki Hirayama, Akane Mimori, Satsuki Miwa, Kino Kurihayashi, Rin Oikawa, Koharu Ōzora, Manabu Ōzora and Mitsuru Nagahama': Henshin! *'Fifteen Lockseed': Fifteen! *'Ringo Lockseed': Ringo! *'SB-913P Faiz Phone and Omicron Phone': Complete! *'Sengoku Drivers': Lock On! Come On! Ringo Arms: Desire Forbidden Fruit! *'Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka': Dual Aurora Wave! *'Kujou Hikari': Luminous Shining Stream! *'Hyuuga Saki and Mishou Mai': Dual Spiritual Power! *'Kiryuu Michiru': Ippitsu Soujou! *'Kiryuu Kaoru': Ikkan Kenjou! *'Akimoto Komachi, Natsuki Rin, Yumehara Nozomi, Minazuki Karen and Kasugano Urara': Pretty Cure Metamorphose! *'Mimino Kurumi': Skyrose Translate! *'Aono Miki, Momozono Love, Higashi Setsuna and Yamabuki Inori': Change! Pretty Cure Beat Up! *'Kurumi Erika, Hanasaki Tsubomi, Myoudouin Itsuki and Tsukikage Yuri': Pretty Cure Open My Heart! *'Mika Shidou, Naoto Matsuzaka, Akira Dentsuin, Tappei Mikami, Ken Shidou, Ran Saotome, Jin Hakariya, Makoto Sorimachi, Tenma Kudou, Gou Kamiya, Ryoko Amemia and Ai Uozumi': Knuckle Riser! *'Naoto': Cyborg Up! *(Naoto transform into Jiban) *'Ryouma': SP Card in! *'WinSquad': Jack Up! *(WinSquad transform into FireSquad) *'Ryouma': Jack Up! *(Ryouma press ux1 and transform into Fire) *'Daiki': Plus Up! *(Daiki press ux2 and transform into SolBraver) *'Jun': Plus Up! *(Jun press ux2 and transform into Knight Fire) *'Reiko': Plus Up! *(Reiko press ux2 and transform into SolJeanne) *'Hayato, Kosaku, & Ken': Jisso! *(Hayato, Kosaku, & Ken transform into SyncRedder, Draft Blues, & Draft Keace) *'Shou, Sara, & Sig': Swat Up! *(Shou, Sara & Sig transform into Blue Swat, Purple Swat, & Gray Swat) *'Mika Shidou, Ken Shidou and Tenma Kudou': Equip! *'Akira Dentsuin, Jin Hakariya and Ryoko Amemia': Equip! *'Naoto Matsuzaka, Ran Saotome and Gou Kamiya': Equip! *'Tappei Mikami, Makoto Sorimachi and Ai Uozumi': Equip! *'MagiPhones': Maagi Magi Magiiro! *'Double Driver': Cyclone! Joker! *'Accel Driver': Accel! Trial! *'Lost Drivers': Metal! Luna! Heat! Trigger! Xtreme! Ocean! IceAge! Key! Rocket! Gene! Queen! Yesterday! Nasca! Weather! Violence! Puppeteer! Zone! Bird! Unicorn! Dummy! Bomb! *(Tatsuya Asami, Yuri, Ayase, Domon, Sion, Naoto Takizawa, Kakeru Shishi, Gaku Washio, Kai Samezu, Sotaro Ushigome, Sae Taiga, Tsukumaro Ōgami, Yousuke Shiina, Nanami Nono, Kouta Bitou, Ikkou Kasumi, Isshuu Kasumi, Tenkai, Asuka, Yukito Sanjyo, Ryoga Hakua, Ranru Itsuki Mikoto Nakadai, Takeru Shiba, Ryunosuke Ikenami, Mako Shiraishi, Chiaki Tani, Kotoha Hanaori, Genta Umemori, Kaoru Shiba, Momozono Love, Aono Miki, Yamabuki Inori, Higashi Setsuna, Hanasaki Tsubomi, Kurumi Erika, Myoudouin Itsuki, Tsukikage Yuri, Mizuki Kanzaki, Mikuru Natsuki, Aoi Katsuragi, Queen, Elizabeth, Mina, Anna Miyazma, Rina Tokiwa, Arisa Umeda, Tomu Miyazaki, Miyū Takashiro, Nagisa Tsutsumi, Yuna Nakayama, Saki Hashiba, Aki Tachiishi, Misaki Hirayama, Akane Mimori, Satsuki Miwa, Kino Kurihayashi, Rin Oikawa, Koharu Ōzora, Manabu Ōzora, Mitsuru Nagahama, Jan Kendou, Ran Uzaki, Retsu Fukami, Gou Fukami, Ken Hisatsu, Satoru Akashi, Masumi Inou, Souta Mogami, Natsuki Mamiya, Sakura Nishihori, Eiji Takaoka, Sosuke Esumi, Renn Kousaka, Saki Rouyama, Hant Jou, Gunpei Ishihara, Hiroto Sutou, Miu Sutou, Kazuma Kenzaki, Hajime Aikawa, Sakuya Tachibana, Mutsuki Kamijo, Hitoshi Hidaka, Iori Izumi, Tomizo Todayama, Akira Amami, Souji Tendo, Arata Kagami, Daisuke Kazama, Wataru Kurenai, Keisuke Nago, Taiga Nobori, Anubian Chief Doggie Kruger, Houji "Hoji" Tomasu, Lisa Teagle, Tekkan "Tetsu" Aira, Banban "Ban" Akaza, Koume "Umeko" Kodou, Sen'ichi "Sen-chan" Enari, Cignian Swan Shiratori, Isamu Ozu, Tsubasa Ozu, Urara Ozu, Hikaru, Kai Ozu, Houka Ozu, Makito Ozu, Miyuki Ozu, Misumi Nagisa, Yukishiro Honoka, Kujou Hikari, Hyuuga Saki, Mishou Mai, Kiryuu Michiru, Akimoto Komachi, Natsuki Rin, Yumehara Nozomi, Minazuki Karen, Kasugano Urara and Mimino Kurumi transform into Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Pretty Cures and Gransazers) *'Sosuke Esumi, Renn Kousaka, Saki Rouyama, Hant Jou, Gunpei Ishihara, Hiroto Sutou and Miu Sutou': 'Met On! *'Anubian Chief Doggie Kruger, Houji "Hoji" Tomasu, Lisa Teagle, Tekkan "Tetsu" Aira, Banban "Ban" Akaza, Koume "Umeko" Kodou, Sen'ichi "Sen-chan" Enari and Cignian Swan Shiratori': Face on! *'Kakeru Shishi, Gaku Washio, Kai Samezu, Sotaro Ushigome, Sae Taiga and Tsukumaro Ōgami': Summon spirit of the Earth! *(Suddenly Urara Nikaidou, Leona Stroop and Kokoa Close arrive) *(Urara, Leona and Kokoa tap their Henshin Onsa - Onkakus) *'Leona Stroop': Nishiki! *'Kokoa Close': Habataki! *'Urara Nikaidou': Kirameki! *(Urara Nikaidou, Leona Stroop and Kokoa Close transform into Kamen Riders Kirameki, Nishiki and Habataki) *'TimeRed': TimeRed! *'TimePink': Pink! *'TimeBlue': Blue! *'TimeYellow': Yellow! *'TimeGreen': Green! *'Timerangers': Timeranger! *'TimeFire': TimeFire! *'GaoRed': The Blazing Lion! GaoRed! *'GaoYellow': The Noble Eagle! GaoYellow! *'GaoBlue': The Surging Shark! GaoBlue! *'GaoBlack': The Iron Bison! GaoBlack! *'GaoWhite': The Belle Tiger! GaoWhite! *'GaoSilver': The Sparkling Silver Wolf! GaoSilver! *'GaoRed': Where there is life, there is a roar justice! Hyakujuu Sentai... *'Gaorangers': Gaoranger! *'HurricaneRed': The Wind Howls, the Sky Rages! The Sky Ninja, HurricaneRed! *'HurricaneBlue': The Waters Flow, the Waves Jump! The Water Ninja, HurricaneBlue! *'HurricaneYellow': The Earth Shakes, the Flowers Sing! The Land Ninja, HurricaneYellow! *'HurricaneRed': Unknown to the people... *'HurricaneBlue': Unknown to the world... *'HurricaneYellow': We Become Shadows to Strike at Evil! *'HurricaneRed': Ninpuu Sentai... *'Hurricangers': Hurricanger! Ah sanjou~ *'KabutoRaiger': Crimson Lighting. Horned Ninja, KabutoRaiger! *'KuwagaRaiger': Azure thunderclap. Fanged Ninja, KuwagaRaiger! *'KabutoRaiger': Facing the shadows, Slicing the shadows... *'KuwagaRaiger': Facing the light, Slicing the light! *'Gouraigers': Denkou Sekka Gouraiger kenzan! *'Shurikenger': I am Ninja of Ninja! The Green Light Bullet, Tenkuu Ninja Shurikenger sanjou! *'HurricaneRed and Shurikenger': Galactic Ninja Alliance... *'Hurricangers, Gouraigers and Shurikenger': Complete revival! *'AbaRed': Enormous Energy! AbaRed! *'AbareBlue': Exploding Seriously! AbareBlue! *'AbareYellow': Courageously Rushing In! AbareYellow! *'AbareBlack': The Invincible Spirit of the Ryujin! AbareBlack! *'AbareKiller': The Finest Example of Excitement. AbareKiller! *'AbaRed': The Raging DinoGuts! *'Abarangers': Bakuryuu Sentai... Abaranger! *'DekaRed': One! Hating the Inhumane Evil! *'DekaBlue': Two! Pursue Mysterious Cases! *'DekaGreen': Three! For the investigation using Futuristic Technolgy! *'DekaYellow': Four! To face the hideous space evil... *'DekaPink': Five! And with immediate speedlex terminate them! *'DekaBreak': Six! It's good to be invincible! *'DekaMaster': One Hundred! Cutting down hundreds of evil doers! *'DekaSwan': Eight! The pure white, healing etoille! *'DekaBright': Eleven! Exposing the present evil in the bright sunshine! *'DekaBreak and DekaRed': SPD! *'DekaRed': DekaRed! *'DekaBlue': DekaBlue! *'DekaGreen': DekaGreen! *'DekaYellow': DekaYellow! *'DekaPink': DekaPink! *'DekaBreak': DekaBreak! *'DekaMaster': DekaMaster! *'DekaSwan': DekaSwan! *'DekaBright': DekaBright! *'Dekarangers': Tokusou Sentai... Dekaranger! *'Wolzard Fire': The Furocious, Raging Fire Element! Heavenly Hero, WolzardFire! *'Magi Shine': The Shining Solar Element! Heavenly Hero, MagiShine! *'MagiMother': The Sparkling Ice Element! The white magican, MagiMother! *'MagiGreen': The Howling Earth Element! The green magican, MagiGreen! *'MagiPink': The Blowing Wind Element! The pink magican, MagiPink! *'MagiBlue': The Shaking Water Element! The blue magican, MagiBlue! *'MagiYellow:' The Galloping Thunder Element! The yellow magican, MagiYellow! *'MagiRed': The Burning Flame Element! The red magican, MagiRed! *'Magirangers': Our bond of courage will open the way to the future! We are the magical family! Mahou Sentai... Magiranger! *'BoukenRed': The Fiery Adventurer! BoukenRed! *'BoukenBlack': The Fast Adventurer! BoukenBlack! *'BoukenBlue': The High Adventurer! BoukenBlue! *'BoukenYellow': The Strong Adventurer! BoukenYellow! *'BoukenPink': The Deep Adventurer! BoukenPink! *'BoukenSilver': The Dazzling Adventurer! BoukenSilver! *'Great Sword Man Zubaan': Zubaan! *'BoukenRed': Endless Bouken Spirits! *'Boukengers': GoGo Sentai... Boukenger! *'Great Sword Man Zubaan': Zuun zuun! *'GekiRed': In my body flows infinite energy! 'Unbreakable Body!' GekiRed! *'GekiYellow': Diligence day by day, to refine my heart! 'Honest Heart!' GekiYellow! *'GekiBlue': The great flower colored with technique! 'Fantastic Technique!' GekiBlue! *'GekiViolet': Excitement, my style, to the limits of my will! 'Iron Will!' GekiViolet! *'GekiChopper': Regine ability, the future at open by one's self. 'Amazing Ability!' GekiChopper! *'Kurojishi Rio': As purely fierce as a lion, as powerful as a lion. The one who will obliterate the Evil Dragon, I am the Black Lion Rio. *'Mele': For Lord Rio's love I live, for Lord Rio's love I fight as his love warrior. Rinjuu Chameleon-Ken Mistress, Mele. *'Gekirangers': Our blazing geki is the proof of justice! Juuken Sentai... Gekiranger! *'Go-On Red:' Mach Full Force!! Go-On Red! *'Go-On Blue': Just Correct!! Go-On Blue! *'Go-On Yellow': Smile Blooming!! Go-On Yellow! *'Go-On Green': Heart-Pounding Delight!! Go-On Green! *'Go-On Black': Dash Dynamic!! Go-On Black! *'Go-On Gold': Break the Limit!! Go-On Gold! *'Go-On Silver': Sparkling World!! Go-On Silver! *'ShinkenRed': ShinkenRed! Shiba Takeru. *'ShinkenBlue': The same! Blue! Ikenami Ryunosuke! *'ShinkenPink': The same! Pink! Shirashi Mako! *'ShinkenGreen': The same! Green! Tani Chiaki! *'ShinkenYellow': The same! Yellow! Hanaori Kotoha! *'ShinkenGold': The same! Gold! Umemori Genta! *'Hime ShinkenRed': ShinkenRed! Shiba Kaoru. *'Go-On Red': Perserving the Road of Justice! *'ShinkenRed': The Samurai Sentai authorized by Providence, *'Shinkengers': Shinkenger! *'Go-Ongers': Engine Sentai... Go-Onger! *'Go-On Wings': Take Off! Go-On... Wings! *'Shinkengers and Go-Ongers': Going Forth! *(Timerangers, Gaorangers, Hurricangers, Gouraigers, Shurikenger, Abarangers, Dekarangers, Magirangers, Boukengers, Gekirangers, Go-Ongers and Shinkengers jump to the other side) *'Go-On Red': We're all together! *'TimeRed': 65 members! *'ShinkenRed': We are... *'Timerangers, Gaorangers, Hurricangers, Gouraigers, Shurikenger, Abarangers, Dekarangers, Magirangers, Boukengers, Gekirangers, Kurojishi Rio, Mele, Go-Ongers and Shinkengers': Super Sentai! *'Kamen Rider Kuuga': Kamen Rider Kuuga! *'Kamen Rider Agito': Kamen Rider Agito! *'Kamen Rider G3-X': G3-X! *'Kamen Rider Gills': Kamen Rider Gills! *'Kamen Rider Ryuki': Kamen Rider Ryuki! *'Kamen Rider Knight': Kamen Rider Knight! *'Kamen Rider Faiz': Kamen Rider Faiz! *'Riotrooper (Rider Form)': O-mi-cron! *'Kamen Rider Blade': Kamen Rider Blade! *'Kamen Rider Garren': Kamen Rider Garren! *'Kamen Rider Chalice': Kamen Rider Chalice! *'Kamen Rider Hibiki': Hibiki! *'Kamen Rider Ibuki': Ibuki! *'Kamen Rider Todoroki': Todoroki! *'Kamen Rider Amaki': Amaki! *'Kamen Rider Nishiki': Nishiki! *'Kamen Rider Habataki': Habataki! *'Kamen Rider Kirameki': Kirameki! *'Kamen Rider Kabuto': Kamen Rider Kabuto! *'Kamen Rider Gattack': Kamen Rider Gattack! *'Kamen Rider Drake': Kamen Rider Drake! *'Kamen Rider KickHopper': Kamen Rider KickHopper! *'Kamen Rider Den-O': Kamen Rider Den-O! *'Kamen Rider Zerones': Kamen Rider Zerones! *'Kamen Rider Kiva': Kamen Rider Kiva! *'Kamen Rider IXA': Kamen Rider IXA! *'Kamen Rider Saga': Kamen Rider Saga! *'Kamen Rider W': Kamen Rider W! *'Kamen Rider Accel': Kamen Rider Accel! *'Kamen Rider Unicorn': Kamen Rider Unicorn! *'Kamen Rider Bird': Kamen Rider Bird! *'Kamen Rider Zone': Kamen Rider Zone! *'Kamen Rider Puppeteer': Kamen Rider Puppeteer! *'Kamen Rider Violence': Kamen Rider Violence! *'Kamen Rider Weather': Kamen Rider Weather! *'Kamen Rider Nasca': Kamen Rider Nasca! *'Kamen Rider Yesterday': Kamen Rider Yesterday! *'Kamen Rider Queen': Kamen Rider Queen! *'Kamen Rider Gene': Kamen Rider Gene! *'Kamen Rider Rocket': Kamen Rider Rocket! *'Kamen Rider Key': Kamen Rider Key! *'Kamen Rider IceAge': Kamen Rider IceAge! *'Kamen Rider Ocean': Kamen Rider Ocean! *'Kamen Rider Trial': Kamen Rider Trial! *'Kamen Rider Dummy': Kamen Rider Dummy! *'Kamen Rider Bomb': Kamen Rider Bomb! *'Kamen Rider Metal': Kamen Rider Metal! *'Kamen Rider Luna': Kamen Rider Luna! *'Kamen Rider Heat': Kamen Rider Heat! *'Kamen Rider Trigger': Kamen Rider Trigger! *'Kamen Rider Xtreme': Kamen Rider Xtreme! *'Kamen Rider Fifteen': The Kamen Rider who holds the power of 15, Fifteen! *'Kamen Rider Idunn': Kamen Rider Idunn! *(All Kamen Riders jump to the other side) *'Kamen Rider Kuuga': We are... *'All Kamen Riders': All Riders! *'Jiban': Kidou Keiji Jiban! *'Fire': Fire! *'Bycle': Bycle! *'Walter': Walter! *'Fire, Bycle, & Walter': Tokkei Winspector! *'SolBraver': SolBraver! *'SolJeanne': SolJeanne! *'SolDozer': SolDozer! *'Knight Fire': Knight Fire! *'SolBraver, SolJeanne, SolDozer, & Knight Fire': Tokkyuu Shirei Solbrain! *'SyncRedder': SyncRedder! *'Draft Blues': Draft Blues! *'Draft Keace:' Draft Keace! *'SyncRedder, Draft Blues, & Draft Keace': Tokusou Exceedraft! *'Janperson': Tokusou Robo Janperson for Justice! *'Gun Gibson': Gun Gibson! *'Blue SWAT': Blue SWAT, Shou! *'Purple SWAT': Purple SWAT, Sara! *'Gray SWAT': Gray SWAT, Sig! *'Jiban': Metal Hero... *'Rescue Police Force, Janperson, Gun Gibson and SWAT Team': Great Gathering! *'Cure Black': Emissary of light, Cure Black! *'Cure White': Emissary of light, Cure White! *'Shiny Luminous': Shining life, Shiny Luminous! *'Cure Bloom': The shining golden flower, Cure Bloom! *'Cure Egret': The radiant silver wing, Cure Egret! *'Cure Bright': The shining full moon in the sky, Cure Bright! *'Cure Windy': The hidden wind that flourishes the Earth, Cure Windy! *'Cure Dream': The great power of hope, Cure Dream! *'Cure Rouge': The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge! *'Cure Lemonade': The fragrance of bursting lemon, Cure Lemonade! *'Cure Mint': The green earth of tranquility, Cure Mint! *'Cure Aqua': The blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua! *'Milky Rose': The blue rose is my secret emblem! Milky Rose! *'Cure Peach': The pink heart is the symbol of love. Freshly-picked, Cure Peach! *'Cure Berry': The blue heart is the symbol of hope. Freshly-gathered, Cure Berry! *'Cure Pine': The yellow heart is the Symbol of Faith. Freshly-harvested, Cure Pine! *'Cure Passion': The scarlet heart is the proof of happiness! Freshly ripened, Cure Passion! *'Cure Blossom': The flower spreading throughout the land, Cure Blossom! *'Cure Marine': The flower swaying in the sea breeze, Cure Marine! *'Cure Sunshine': The flower that bathes in sunlight, Cure Sunshine! *'Cure Moonlight': The flower that glistens in the light of the moon, Cure Moonlight! *'All Cures': All together, Pretty Cure All Stars! *'Sazer Mithras': Sazer Mithras! *'Sazer Tawlon': Sazer Tawlon! *'Sazer Remls': Sazer Remls! *'Sazer Gans': Sazer Gans! *'Sazer Lion': Sazer Lion! *'Sazer Visuel': Sazer Visuel! *'Sazer Dain': Sazer Dain! *'Sazer Gorbion': Sazer Gorbion! *'Sazer Tairous': Sazer Tairous! *'Sazer Tragos': Sazer Tragos! *'Sazer Velsou': Sazer Velsou! *'Sazer Pisces': Sazer Pisces! *'Sazers Tawlon, Remls, Gans and Tairous': Crossing over time with 12 powers. *'Gransazers': We are... Chouseishin Gransazer! *'Kamen Rider Kuuga and Shinken Red': We are... *'All': Super Hero All Stars! *'Dark King': GO! *'Kamen Rider Kuuga': Ready, Super Heroes? *'All': Ha! *'Kamen Rider W': Time to create a new legend! *'Shinken Red': Everyone, let's go! *'All': Yeah! Hyah! *(Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Rescue Police Force, Pretty Cures, Gransazers (one side) and the Shadow Moon/Boskito Army (other side) are fighting each other) *(The Kurokage Troopers arrive from background) *'Kamen Rider Accel': Kurokage Troopers? *'Kurokage Troopers': Don't worry, guys. We're here to help. *(The Kurokage Troopers join the battle) *'Red Shadow Moon': Shadow Moons! *(Shadow Moons using the electric hands to wipe out the Kurokage Troopers out of the picture) *'Kamen Rider Accel': Kurokage Troopers! *'Kamen Rider W': (Philip's voice) Shotaro, we have to retreat now! There's too many of them! (Shotaro's voice) Quickly, we need to get out of here! The Shadow Moon/Boskito Army will march victory for evil! *'Kamen Rider Metal': No kidding. *(Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Rescue Police Force, Pretty Cures and Gransazers run away) *'Red Shadow Moon and Dark King': (Laughing) *(-Next scene: Emergency meeting-) *(At Ninjitsu Dojo) *'Takaharu Igasaki': Man, we just saw those Bibis and the Gormin Sailors at Starlight Academy. *'Orihime Mitsuishi': Yes. *'Gentaro Kisaragi': There, I just saw Gokai Red. *'Joe Gibken': We saw Kamen Rider Decade, too. *'Geki Jumonji': We saw Makuu, Madou and Fuuma. *'Philip': And lastly, *'Shotaro Hidari': We saw Shadow Moon/Boskito Army, too. Why would they be here? *(Yoshitaka Igasaki arrives) *'Yoshitaka Igasaki': Because they're gonna wipe the heroes out of the picture. *'Kasumi Momochi, Nagi Matsuo, Takaharu Igasaki, Yakumo Katou and Fuuka Igasaki': Grandpa?! *'Kasumi Momochi': Why are you here? *'Yoshitaka Igasaki': Well, when I came to Starlight Academy to take a look, I suddenly came to see Orihime Mitsuishi, then i have a talk with her at her office and next i get to see Tiara Yumesaki at Dream Academy with a little help from Future DekaBreak. *(Future DekaBreak arrives) *'Future DekaBreak': Hello there. *'Nagi Matsuo': Why are you doing with grandpa? *'Future DekaBreak': Well, we got something for you. *'Kokone Kurisu': What is it? *'Future DekaBreak': Those are the Go-Busters, Kyoryuger and Toqger Ranger Keys, Rider Keys, Metal Hero Keys, Super Sentai Zyudenchi, Legend Sentai Shurikens, Legend Rider Medals, Legend Rider Switches, Legend Rider Rings, Legend Rider Lockseeds, Legend Rider Shift Cars, Legend Signal Bikes, Sasori, Kani, Ebi, Rabbit, Panda and Cat Core Medals, Astroswitches 41-100, Fresh Lockseeds, Super Rocket Drill Switch, Tangerine Lockseed, Tangerine Energy Lockseed, Pineberry Lockseed, Cranberry Lockseed, Blueberry Lockseed, Blueberry Energy Lockseed, Fresh Lemon Energy Lockseed, Lime Energy Lockseed, Jabuticaba Energy Lockseed, Soursop Lockseed, Jackfruit Lockseed, Get Wild, Shift Ultra Technic, Shift Super Dead Heat, Shift Dash Formula, Shift Ultra Fruits, Shift Fresh Fruits, Shift Speed Wild Technic, Shift Special, Shift Super Special, Shift Over, Shift Next and Shift Get Next Cars and Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, Metal Hero, Tomica Hero and Pretty Cure Constellation Coords. They are what we use and have to stop those armies. *'Miyabi Fujiwara': Thank you. *'Yū Hattori': Are those necessary? *'Future DekaBreak': These are the Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, Metal Hero, Tomica Hero and Pretty Cure Coords that you will use for the concert after the war. *'Takatora Kureshima': We'll use these new Lockseeds. *'Eiji Hino': We'll use these new Medals. *'Haruto Soma': We'll use these new Rings. *'Gentaro Kisaragi': I'll use these new Switches. *'Shinnosuke Tomari': We'll use these new Shift Cars and Signal Bikes. *'Ichigo Hoshimiya': What are these new Constellation Coords of Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, Metal Hero, Tomica Hero and Pretty Cure made by? *'Future DekaBreak': It was not only made by the top designers, but also the Kamen Riders, Super Sentais, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes and the Pretty Cures. It was legendary. *'Matsuri Hasegawa': Uh, yeah. We just saw Kamen Rider 5 and Kamen Rider 6. *'Future DekaBreak': You do? How? *'Yū Hattori': We just watched the whole battle between Dai-Zangyack and the Alliance and they were defeated by the Forces of Dusk Zone (with its its alliance members Dark Fall, Nightmare, Eternal, Labyrinth, the Desert Apostles, Minor Land, the Bad End Kingdom, the Jikochūs, the Phantom Empire and Dysdark), Warstar, the Yūmajū, Matrintis and Ackdos Gil. (thinks of something) Wait, I'll be back in a moment. *'Future DekaBreak': Take care. *'Miyabi Fujiwara': Yū, what's wrong? *'Yū Hattori': I think i was just like you. *'Miyabi Fujiwara and Kokone Kurisu': Eh? *'Yū Hattori': I'm born in Kansai too. *'Miyabi Fujiwara and Kokone Kurisu': Eeeeeeh?!! *'Kokone Kurisu': So that means, you are... *'Yū Hattori': Yes, I was born in Osaka. *'Miyabi Fujiwara and Kokone Kurisu': Oh! *'Miyabi Fujiwara': Well, i guess our unit is complete! Kyoto, *'Yū Hattori': Osaka, *'Kokone Kurisu': And Kobe! *'Miyabi Fujiwara, Yū Hattori and Kokone Kurisu': Together, we are the Keihanshin Three! *(-Next scene: News broadcasts-) *'Female TV Tokyo Newscaster': All across Japan, a mysterious incident is occuring. Suddenly, everyone is under attack by a new dangerous threat to mankind. This is much like a war between good and evil has took place. *'Female TV Aichi Reporter': This is TV-Aichi. There has been more Boskitos and Jakkasts on the loose in every part of Chūkyō. *'Female TV Osaka Reporter': This is TV-Osaka. It looks like all of Kansai is under attack since just moments ago, but this is far worse than that. *'Makina': Oh no, the heroes! I wonder of Yū is alright. *(Suddenly, Ramirez and Tessai arrive) *'Ramirez': Makina! *'Makina': Ramirez, Tessai, why you guys here? *'Tessai': The armies are gonna taking over the world. Let's go. *'Male TV Hokkaido Reporter': This is TV-Hokkaido. Seems that the new threat has risen from above, and millions more Boskitos are on the way soon. *'Female TV Setouchi Reporter': This is TV-Setouchi. Every part of the Okayama/Kagawa area has been recently under attack by the Jakkast and the forces of other evil organizations! *'Femlae Kyushu Reporter': This is TVQ, Kyushu Broadcasting. A new threat has been released throughout the island! Is this the end of the world or far worse? We may not know for sure, but we are about to find out soon. *'Male Gifu-chan Reporter': This is Gifu-chan, the Gifu Broadcasting System. Dusk Zone and its allies are marching in on the castle and there has been nothing left this far tat we can do just yet but to call on our Super Heroes. *'Male Mie Television Reporter': MTV, Mie Television. A bad weather has came on around the prefecture and its neighbors. *'Female Hiroshima HOME Television Reporter': Hiroshima HOME Television, a threat is going stronger everyday and a new era in despair and fear has already begun. *'Toku Tokui': This is Toku Tokui for NBC, The Nagasaki Broadcasting Company. I'm reporting the towns in Nagasaki are being taken over by the Dai-Madou as they are planning their revenge against the Super Heroes who have defended the Earth until now. *'Female KBS Reporter': This is KBS, the Kyoto Broadcasting System. Dai-Shocker is closing in on the Business Park and many people are in panic. *'Mika Momoi': Mika Momoi reporting from Kobe for Sun Television, Kobe is suddenly under attack from the Dai-Zangyack army, while the police are always giving all they've got to stop them. One question: where is our loved local idol, Kokone Kurisu? *'Male BBC Reporter': From Shiga Prefecture, this is BBC, the Biwako Broadcasting Company. Otsu has been a wormhole for both the Armed Forces and the Police as they are trying to deal with the Dai-Dusk Zone army. *'Male TVN Reporter': TVN, Nara Television. Dark Fall has been rampaging various parts of the city and beyond, making it a war zone for all. *'Female YAB Reporter': YAB, Yamaguchi Asahi Broadcasting. This is one unbelievably big crisis as the Nightmare army marches toward the City Hall and the police department. *'Female WTV Reporter': TV-Wakayama, Wakayama is suddenly under attack by the Underground Empire Badan. They're trying to close in on the borders with Nara and Mie. *'Female TSK Reporter': TSK, San-in Chuo Broadcasting. A new threat has risen from the dead, Eternal has returned for the last time in our lives. *'Femlae BSS Journalist': This is BSS, the Broadcasting System of San-In. The Fangires are closing in on Tottori and Shimane to rampage on the citizens there. *'Male Saga TV Newscaster': Saga TV, Labyrinth has wrecked havoc around the city and beyond. *'Male NCC Reporter': NCC, Nagasaki Culture Broadcasting. The Dark Cure of the Desert Apostles has risen from the Dead and the threat grows lrager across the country. *'Masuko Miyo': This is Masuko Miyo, reporting for ABC, the Asahi Broadcasting Corporation. The Shadow Moon Army are attacking Pikarigaoka. *'Female JRT Journalist': JRT, Shikoku Broadcasting. A big crisis is rising in Tokushima Prefecture today as the former Minor Land has been attacking the city of Tokushima and then the City Hall was ransacked by that and the Bad End Troops. *'Male e.a.t. Journalist': EAT, Ehime Asahi Television. The Jikochuus are striking again from the east in the city of Ōzu. *'Toshio Nagasawa': This is Toshio Nagasawa, reporting for TV-Kanagawa from Yokohama. Gavan Bootleg, Sharivan Bootleg and Shaider Bootleg are destroying everything all around Kanagawa. *'Male Tokyo MX Reporter': Tokyo MX, the Zorimas led by Juspion Bootleg have been taking over other parts of the Kanto region and the armed forces are trying to handle this. *'Female GTV Reporter': GTV, Gunma Television. The Crows are closing in on the capitol and there is panic spreading everywhere. *'Female Chiba TV Reporter': This is Chiba TV, the Open University of Japan is getting ransacked by the Youkais and the Roidmudes and as we know it, the Police are working as hard as they could to get rid of them. *'Male YBS Reporter': This is YBS, the Yamanashi Broadcasting System. There's a big situation going on as the troops from the Reconstructive Experiment Empire Mess and the Underground Empire Tube are closing on the Fuji Five Lakes. *'Nozomu Amachi': What? That means, the Super Heroes... *'Professor Amachi': They'll be there soon. *'Female UTY Reporter': UHF Television Yamanashi, a big crisis is at its climax as the Nanashi Renjyuu and the Bibi are headed straight past Mount Fuji to the coast in Shizuoka. *'Master': (gasps) Riders, where are you? *'Female SATV Journalist': Shizuoka Asahi Television, a big problem is working very fast as the Gaiark Army and its allies are closing in on the coast. *'Female RBC Reporter': RBC, the Ryukyu Broadcasting Corporation, a big mistake for the Navy as they are being defeated by the Gormin Sailors. *'Male QAB Reporter': QAB, Ryūkyū Asahi Broadcasting. The Coast Guard is having a big problem dealing with the Sorewatases and Nakewamekes. *'Chinen Daisuke': Oh, no. Love, where are you? *'Male IBS Journalist': This is IBS, the Ibaraki Broadcast System. A big battle is coming around in Hitachi City, as the police department are fighting against the forces of Baron Salamander. *'Female Mētele Reporter': Mētele, Nagoya Television. A big crisis is going on for the Vaglass Army is closing in on the capital. *'Male ux Jornalist': This is ux, Niigata Television 21. A big wipeout by the tripartite alliance of Warstar, the Yūmajū and Matrintis as they take over all of the prefecture. *'Female tv asahi Newscaster': This is getting weirder as the Snackies joined forces with Hyper Shocker to take over Ogasawara and the rest of the Pacific region. *'Male AAB Reporter': AAB, Akita Asahi Broadcasting. The Zorimas are trying to take over the entire prefecture. In fact, evil will take over the Tōhoku region within three days. *'Male ABA Reporter': ABA, Asahi Broadcasting Aomori. Zorimas are rampaging here as well. I feared that it will cover up the prefecture in 36 hours. *'Female MRT Reporter': MRT, Miyazaki Broadcasting. Gaiark and the Fangires are closing in on the beaches and there's nothing left we can do but watch the battle. *'Male FBC Reporter': This is FBC, the Fukui Broadcasting Corporation. Many Crows and Youkai have been closing in on the Dinosaur Museum and there's nothing we can do. *'Doctor Ulshade': Whoa, this is definitely surprisingly (hokorincho) terrible! Yayoi, where are you? *(Makina, Ramirez and Tessai arrive) *'Tessai': Doctor! *'Doctor Ulshade': Makina, Ramirez, Tessai, you saw it? *'Ramirez': Yes. We need you to come with us. *'Doctor Ulshade': Okay, i'll go with you. *'Makina': Yeah, Go! *'Female FTB Journalist': This is Fukui Television Broadcasting, the Zorimas teamed up with the those who face Kamen Riders Beast and Wizard some years ago are closing in on the border with Kyoto. *'Wise God Torin': Big trouble, I wonder is the Kyoryugers were alright. *'Male Fuji Television Newscaster': We feared that all our villains that have attacked us all around the country and even in Hachijo and Daito, so we all have only one question in common. *'All Reporters, Journalists and Newscasters': Where in the world are our heroes? *'Jiro': So, that's why. Let's go, Saburo Kazeta. *'Saburo Kazeta': Right. *(Kamen Rider Booster arrive) *'Jiro': Who are you? *'Kamen Rider Booster': Kamen Rider Booster. You might have known me as... *(Kamen Rider Booster transforms back into Haru Yotsuba) *'Haru Yotsuba': Haru Yotsuba, 'Yosshun' as you will call me. *'Jiro': Sure thing, Yosshun. Why are you here? *'Haru Yotsuba': When I saw on TV about the armies, I took my turn to transform as a hero and became Kamen Rider Booster and then I saw you and Saburo to talk about the other Gaia Memories. *'Jiro': Yeah. *'Haru Yotsuba': When Future DekaBreak saw Dai-Madou was creating Kamen Rider 5 and Kamen Rider 6, they suddenly run out of power after a battle. So their energy has been sent to Yū Hattori and Matsuri Hasegawa. *'Jiro': I knew all of that. *'Ichiro': Same here, brother. *(Makina, Ramirez, Tessai and Doctor Ulshade arrive) *'Ramirez': Haru, Jiro, Saburo! *'Doctor Ulshade': Ichiro! *'Saburo Kazeta': Makina, Ramirez, Tessai, Doctor Ulshade, why are you guys here? *'Tessai': Makina saw the news on TV and we're came here to help. *'Ramirez': Not only that. In Aomori and Akita, there are a bunch of Zorimas taking over. *'Tessai': The Witch of Dusk Zone is also rampaging in Iwate. *'Doctor Ulshade': Miyagi is also under attack! *'Makina': And so are Yamagata and Fukushima. *'Jiro': Let's go. To the Ninjitsu Dojo. *(Saburo Kazeta arrives) *'Saburo Kazeta': Let me go with you. *'Jiro': Sure. *'Doctor Ulshade': Lead the way, Jiro. *(Joe the Haze arrives) *'Joe the Haze': Are you Jiro? *'Jiro': Yeah, who are you? *'Joe the Haze': Joe the Haze/Kasumi no Joe. Henshin! *(Joe the Haze transforms into Kamen Rider Black) *'Jiro': Wait, you are... *'Kamen Rider Black': Kamen Rider Black! *'Ichiro': Why are you here? *'Kamen Rider Black': The Ninja Captors will be entering the war in three days sharp. I know Kamen Rider 5 and Kamen Rider 6. *'Ichiro': So you actually knew Kamen Rider 5 and Kamen Rider 6? *'Kamen Rider Black': Of course I knew them, they died after a battle. *'Makina': I think Zubat will come too, am I right? *'Jiro': Yeah. Let's go! *(-Next scene: Nandemo Bento, The Conspiracy Advances: Skull vs. Foundation X-) *(Scene starts with Naoto in his bike going after an RV) *'Naoto Suzukawa': Hey! Stop! *(Both vehicles stop at Nandemo Bento) *'Naoto Suzukawa': Hey! Darn it, that was dangerous! Huh? *(Several members of the Foundation X departs from the RV) *'Naoto Suzukawa': Those white uniforms... *(Naoto uses his phone to call Kamen Riders 3 Rin and 4 Madoka) *'Naoto Suzukawa': Kurosawa-san, Amahane-san! It's Foundation X. *'Kamen Rider 3 (Rin)': We don't have time for this, Naoto-sensei! *(Kamen Riders 3 Rin does a Rider Kick to Rayden) *'Kamen Rider 4 (Madoka)': Yeah! we're busy dealing with Madou at Miyagi. *'Naoto Suzukawa': Okay! Okay. -brings out his Lost Driver- I'll handle this by myself. *(Naoto ends his call to Kamen Riders 3 Rin and 4 Madoka) *(The Shockers dressed as Masquerade and Bomb Dopants arrive through the the bodies of some members of Foundation X) *(Naoto Shows his Skull Memory to Foundation X) *'Naoto Suzukawa': Just what are you scheming, Foundation X? *'Skull Memory': Skull! *'Naoto Suzukawa': Henshin! *'Lost Driver': Skull! *(Naoto Suzukawa transforms into Kamen Rider Skull) *'Foundation X leader': Get him! *(Foundation X charges) *'Kamen Rider Skull': I'll show no mercy to those who make this city weep! *(Skull challenges the Dopants/Shocker) *'Kamen Rider Skull': This'll hurt a little. *(Scene goes to Ringo and Taichi fighting Foundation X) *'Taichi Hoshimiya': There's too many of them, Ringo! How can we hold them? *'Ringo Hoshimiya': Calm down, Taichi-kun. There will be someone who can help us. *(Suddenly, Skull arrives at the doorstep) *'Kamen Rider Skull': Ringo, Taichi, you okay? *'Ringo Hoshimiya': We're fine. We're here to help to stop Foundation X. *'Kamen Rider Skull': How? *'Sasword Zector': Standby! *'Ringo Hoshimiya and Taichi Hoshimiya': Henshin! *'Sasword Zector and TheBee Zectors': Henshin! *(Ringo Hoshimiya and Taichi Hoshimiya transform into Kamen Rider Sasword and Kamen Rider TheBee Masked Form) *'Kamen Rider Sasword and Kamen Rider TheBee Masked Form': Cast Off! *(Kamen Rider Sasword and Kamen Rider TheBee Masked Form transform into Rider Form) *'Sasword Zector': Cast Off: Change Scorpion! *'TheBee Zector': Cast Off: Change Wasp! *'Foundation X Member': Let's go. *'Kamen Rider Skull': Got a present for you. *(Hyper Zectors arrive) *'Kamen Rider Sasword and Kamen Rider TheBee': Hyper Cast Off! *'Hyper Zectors': Hyper Cast Off! *(Kamen Rider Sasword and Kamen Rider TheBee transform into Hyper Forms) *'Hyper Zectors': Change Hyper Scorpion/Wasp! *(The battle continues) *(Scene goes to Airport X) *'Lem Kannagi': The Medals and Switches, it'll just be a matter of time before we have both. *(Suddenly the legendary Seven Riders arrive) *'Kamen Rider Ichigou': We won't allow it, Lem Kannagi! *'Lem Kannagi': Well, well, the legendary seven Riders! I am honored by your presence. *'Kamen Ride Stronger': We found out Foundation X is plotting to control the world's energy! *'Lem Kannagi': You Kamen Riders can't stop me, you are before the man who will become the Galaxy King. *(Lem Kannggi pushes a button on a remote which controls the lights that emit lightning bolts to zap the Riders) *'Lem Kannagi': All that's left is the SOLU and the Super Sentai. *(Back to Sasword, TheBee and Skull vs. Foundation X) *'Kamen Rider Skull': Now, let's finish off Foundation X, together! *'Kamen Rider Sasword and Kamen Rider TheBee': Yeah! *(Skull, Sasword and TheBee charge against Foundation X) *'Lost Driver': Skull: Maximum Drive! *'Kamen Rider Skull': Guys, let's go! *'Kamen Rider Sasword and Kamen Rider TheBee': Yeah! *'Sasword Zector and TheBee Zectors': 1, 2, 3! *'Kamen Rider Sasword, Kamen Rider TheBee and Kamen Rider Skull': Rider Triple Kick! *'Sasword Zector and TheBee Zectors': Rider Kick! *(Kamen Rider Sasword, Kamen Rider TheBee and Kamen Rider Skull kicks Foundation X) *(Suddenly, one of the members dropped something) *(Kamen Riders Sasword, TheBee and Skull transformed back to Ringo Hoshimiya, Taichi Hoshimiya and Naoto Suzukawa) *'Naoto Suzukawa': What is this? *'Ringo Hoshimiya': An Aikatsu Card? *(Something reveals to be an unknown Aikatsu Card) *'Naoto Suzukawa': It's a Kyoryu Red Aikatsu Card. *'Ringo Hoshimiya': Kyoryu Red Coord? *'Taichi Hoshimiya': Wait, that reminds me of something... *(Flashback: Ichigo Hoshimiya meeting Daigo Kiryu during the concert) *'Ichigo Hoshimiya': Who are you people? *'Daigo Kiryu': Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. I'm Daigo Kiryu, but you can call me 'King'. Kyoryu Red. *(Legend Shift Kyoryu Red) *(End of Flashback) *'Naoto Suzukawa': Ichigo has met King-san last year. At the Star-Dream・ Comedy, Manzai, Singing and Dancing Contest. *'Ringo Hoshimiya and Taichi Hoshimiya': Oh. *'Ringo Hoshimiya': Ichigo sure is a kind little lady. *'Taichi Hoshimiya': She is dependable to meet him. *(-Next Scene: Kamen Rider Jam: Begins Night-) *(Scene starts with Dopants and Yummies attacking Swing Rock HQ in Osaka) *(Seira her Treasure Map Coord battles the Yummies) *'Seira Otoshiro': Ah mou! I don't have all day to deal with you! *(Makina blocks the Dopants) *(Along came Ramirez and Tessai) *(The battle begins with Makina kicking the Dopants) *'Makina': Dopants, I won't let you go near Swing Rock HQ. *'Saeko Sonozaki': Oh, and where's your partner? *'Yū Hattori': (from the background) Right here! *'Seira Otoshiro': Huh? *(Yū Hattori arrives) *'Makina': Yū. *(Yū Hattori punches the Dopants) *'Yū Hattori': Let's go, onee-chan. *'Makina': Yeah! *'Seira Otoshiro': Makina-san... *'Yū Hattori and Makina': Henshin! *'Dark Kabuto Zector': Henshin! *(Yū Hattori transforms into Kamen Rider 5) *(Makina transforms into Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto Masked Form) *'Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto Masked Form': Cast Off! *'Dark Kabuto Zector': Cast Off! *(Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto Masked Form transforms into Rider Form) *'Dark Kabuto Zector': Change Beetle! *'Seira Otoshiro': Eh? Eeeh? Eeeeeh?!! *'Saeko Sonozaki': Dopants, Yummies, ready? *'Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto': Yū, ready? *'Saeko Sonozaki': GO! *'Kamen Riders 5 (Yū) and Dark Kabuto': Go! *(Kamen Riders 5 Yū and Dark Kabuto charge against the Dopants) *'Dark Kabuto Zector': 1, 2, 3! *'Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto': Rider Kick! *'Dark Kabuto Zector': Rider Kick! *(Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto kicks Saeko Sonozaki) *(Saeko Sonozaki feels furious) *'Saeko Sonozaki': Well, in that case... *'Taboo Memory': Taboo! *'Saeko Sonozaki': Game start. *(Saeko Sonozaki transforms into a Taboo Dopant) *'Kamen Rider 5 (Yū)': What is that? *'Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto': Stay calm, it's my new challenge. I will finish her, you take care of the rest. *'Kamen Rider 5 (Yū)': But onee-chan, *'Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto': Trust me. *'Kamen Rider 5 (Yū)': Understood. *(Kamen Rider 5 Yū charge against the Dopants) *(The battle continues as Seira watches) *'Wise God Torin': (voice only) Otoshiro Seira. *'Seira Otoshiro': Torin? *'Wise God Torin': (voice only) I know that you are Ichigo's friendly rival, so I gave you what you need to stop the Dopants. -throws a Sengoku Driver and a Dark Ringo Lockseed- *'Seira Otoshiro': Sengoku Driver? And a Lockseed? *'Wise God Torin': (voice only) These are your new weapons, your real rival is nearby. Good luck with it. *(Torin dissapears) *'Seira Otoshiro': Yeah. *(Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto battles the Taboo Dopant) *(Taboo Dopant punches Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto) *'Taboo Dopant': And now to finish her off! *'Kamen Rider 5 (Yū)': Look out! *(Kamen Rider 5 Yū kicks the Taboo Dopant) *'Kamen Rider 5 (Yū)': Paid you back, onee-chan! *'Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto': Oh, Thank you, now let's stop the army. *(The Taboo Dopant transforms back to Saeto Sonozaki) *'Saeko Sonozaki': Never mind. Yummies, deal with 5 and Dark Kabuto. Dopants, come with me, to Swing Rock HQ! *(Seira blocks the Dopants) *'Seira Otoshiro': Hey, Dopants! *'Saeko Sonozaki': What? *'Seira Otoshiro': You're not attacking Swing Rock HQ. -shows her Sengoku Driver- You have to go through me first. *'Saeko Sonozaki': (gasps) Sengoku Driver?! Why do you have that?! *'Seira Otoshiro': Let me explain that to you, I am... -shows her Dark Ringo Lockseed- a Kamen Rider. *'Dark Ringo Lockseed': Dark Ringo! *(Saeko was surprised) *'Seira Otoshiro': Henshin! *'Sengoku Driver': Lock On! *(Seira Otoshiro transforms into Kamen Rider Jam) *'Sengoku Driver': Soiya! Darkness Arms: Ōgon no Kajitsu! *'Kamen Rider Jam': I am Kamen Rider... Jam. *'Saeko Sonozaki': What? *(Kamen Rider Jam and Saeko are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Jam': I'll take care of you. *(Jam holds a Black RX Lockseed and puts it on her Sengoku Driver) *'Sengoku Driver': Black RX! Lock On! *(Jam gains Black RX Arms) *'Sengoku Driver': Soiya! Black RX Arms! ♪Son of the Sun!♪ *(Saeko Sonozaki feels furious) *'Saeko Sonozaki': Well, in that case... *'Taboo Memory': Taboo! *'Saeko Sonozaki': Game start. *(Saeko Sonozaki transforms into a Taboo Dopant) *'Kamen Rider Jam': If you're 'do' then I'm 're'. If you're 're' then I'm 'mi'. I'll always be a step ahead of you! *'Ramirez': And we'll help! *'Ramirez, Tessai and Doctor Ulshade': Brave In! *'Doctor Ulshade': Gaburincho: Plezuon! *'Gaburivolver': Gaburincho: Plezuon! *'Doctor Ulshade': Kyoryu Change! *(Doctor Ulshade dances to the beat) *'Ramirez and Tessai': Spirit Ranger! *'Ramirez, Tessai and Doctor Ulshade': Fire! *'Zyudenchi #7': Ankydon! *'Zyudenchi #8': Bunpachy! *'Gaburivolver': Plezuon! *(Ramirez, Tessai and Doctor Ulshade transforms into Kyoryu Cyan, Kyoryu Gray and Kyoryu Violet Doctor) *'Kyoryu Cyan': The Steel Brave, Kyoryu Cyan! *'Kyoryu Gray': The Clashing Brave, Kyoryu Gray! *'Kyoryu Violet (Doctor)': The seas of the Earth belong to me, and the cosmic sea also belongs to me! The Marine Brave, KYOORYUUUU VIIIIIOLEET! *'Kyoryu Cyan, Kyoryu Gray and Kyoryu Violet (Doctor)': We are... Spirit Rangers! *'Taboo Dopant': GO! *'Spirit Kyoryugers': Fight with Spirits! *'Kyoryu Violet (Doctor)': It's about to get wild! Just come and stop the three of us! *(The Spirit Kyoryugers, Kyoryu Violet Doctor and the Dopants charge) *(The Donburi Dopant hangs Kyoryu Violet Doctor) *'Kyoryu Violet (Doctor)': Well, this is bad. *'Princess Shinken Red (Miyuki)': (from the background) Seibai! *(Someone supported by the Kyoryu Origami shoots the Dopants) *'Kyoryu Gray': Huh? Who did that? *'Kamen Rider G3': We did. *'Taboo Dopant': Who are you? *'Kamen Rider G3': Kamen Rider G3! *'Kamen Rider G3 Mild': Kamen Rider G3 Mild! *'Kamen Rider G4': Kamen Rider G4! *'Kamen Rider G4-X': Kamen Rider G4-X! *'Princess Shinken Red (Miyuki)': Shinken Red, Chinen Miyuki. *'Kyoryu Cyan (Ichijo)': The Steel Brave, Kyoryu Cyan! *'Kyoryu Cyan': Hey, that's my line! *'Helmetless ToQ 8gou': ToQ 8gou! *'SmarPho Applichanger': ToQ 8gou! *'Kyoryu Cyan (Ichijo)': Let's go! *(Princess Shinken Red Miyuki, Kyoryu Cyan Ichijo, ToQ 8gou and Kamen Riders G3, G3 Mild, G4 and G4-X join Kamen Riders 5 Yū, Dark Kabuto Masked Form and Jam against the Dopants and Yummies) *'Kī Saegusa': (from the background) Seira! *(Along came Kī Saegusa her Adventure Map Coord, Sora Kazesawa her Treasure Map Coord and Maria Himesato her Adventure Map Coord) *'Kamen Rider Jam': Leader! Sora, Maria! You're just in time! *'Maria Himesato': Sorry to keep you waiting! We fixed our Lockseeds and Sengoku Drivers, too! *'Sora Kazesawa': That's our Mechanic! And we know how to use them, too! *'Kī Saegusa': That's our wizardly Brain! *'Kamen Rider Jam': Everyone, I can count on you! *'Kī Saegusa': Yeah! Everyone, come on! *'Sora Kazesawa and Maria Himesato': Yeah! *'Matsubokkuri Lockseed': Matsubokkuri! *'Golden Ringo Lockseed': Golden! *'Sora Kazesawa': Rey Kivat! *'Rey Kivat': Yes! Gabu! *'Kī Saegusa, Sora Kazesawa and Maria Himesato': Henshin! *'Sengoku Drivers': Lock On! Soiya! Matsubokkuri Arms: Ichigeki in the Shadow! Golden Arms: Ōgon no Kajitsu! *(Kī Saegusa, Sora Kazesawa and Maria Himesato transform into Kamen Riders Kurokage, Mars and Rey) *'Kamen Rider Kurokage': Treasure of the world, *'Kamen Rider Mars': Garden of mysteries! *'Kamen Rider Jam': Just waiting to be found... *'Kamen Rider Rey': and unearthed! *'Kamen Riders Jam, Kurokage, Rey and Mars': We are the stylish explorers, Cool Angels! *(The Taboo Dopant is surprised) *'Kamen Rider Kurokage': Deploy! *(-Next Scene: What Goes up in Hawaii and Will it Come Down?-) *(Scene starts with Rina, Anna and Arisa meeting up with Ohana and Olina in their home) *'Anna Miyazama, Rina Tokiwa and Arisa Umeda': Is anybody home? *'Ohana and Olina': Oh, welcome! *'Ohana': Wait, you are... *'Rina Tokiwa': Rina Tokiwa, Kamen Rider IceAge. *(Legend Shift Kamen Rider IceAge) *'Anna Miyazama': I'm Anna Miyazama, Kamen Rider Ocean. *(Legend Shift Kamen Rider Ocean) *'Arisa Umeda': And I am Arisa Umeda, but some people may call me 'Dameuri'. Kamen Rider Key. *(Legend Shift Kamen Rider Key) *'Olina': You're the three who answered Johnny Bepp-sensei's question back then! *'Anna Miyazama': How? *'Ohana': We watched you on the internet. *'Anna Miyazama': Eh? *(Flashback: Training in Starlight) *'Johnny Bepp': Everyhoney, what ate the three key points in performing a special appeal? *'Akari Ōzora': Um... *'Rina Tokiwa': Height. *'Anna Miyazama': Posture. *'Arisa Umeda': And timing! *'Johnny Bepp': Perfect! *'Akari Ōzora': Height, posture and timing. *(End of Flashback) *'Rina Tokiwa': Of course! After all, we three are Akari-chan's classmates. *'Ohana': So, you're from Starlight School? *'Rina Tokiwa': Yes. We then watched our classmates and senpai transforming into Riders and Sentai members. *'Anna Miyazama': Then, we recieved the call from someone called Shotaro in Futo. There, we learned more about something called Gaia Memories. *'Arisa Umeda': And lastly, we saw Saki, Mai, Nozomi and other Riders and Sentai as well as the Gransazers. *'Olina': That's great! I wish i can meet some heroes. *'Ohana': Well, get over it! We'll meet them soon. One last question, how do you get here? *'Arisa Umeda': We went to Pikarigaoka to ask Blue-sama to take you there. He knows the Riders, Sentai and Metal Heroes very well. *(Flashback: Blue's passage of the Idols to Hawaii) *'Rina Tokiwa': Blue-sama, we know that you know the Kamen Riders, Super Sentai and Metal Heroes as much as you know all the Cures on this planet. *'Anna Miyazama': Please, take us to Hawaii so we can meet the Aloha Pretty Cures! *'Arisa Umeda': We beg you! *'Blue': (nods) Understood. Mirror, please take them to Hawaii! *(Rina, Anna and Arisa arrive in Hawaii) *'Rina Tokiwa, Anna Miyazama and Arisa Umeda': Hawaii... is heeere!!! *(End of Flashback) *'Ohana': Oh, that's right. *'Aloalo': It appears that we have some new allies and some new friends-lolo! *'Olina': We sure do! *(Ohana, Olina, Anna, Rina and Arisa laughed) *(Suddenly, a loud rumble sounded from outside) *'Ohana': Huh? *'Rina Tokiwa': What's that? *'Madame Momere': (laughs) Momemome, it seems that our alliance is working just fine. Eh, Seigi-chan? *'Seigi': Yeah. With Madou and the Saiarks, there is nothing to stand in our way. *'Rina Tokiwa': (from the background) That's far enough, Estevan, Phantom Empire! *(Anna Miyazama, Ohana, Rina Tokiwa, Olina and Arisa Umeda show themselves to Madame Momere) *'Madame Momere': So the prey comes out of hiding. *'Ohana': We'll show you the true power of Toei Heroism! *'Seigi': What? *'Rina Tokiwa': Guys, -shows her IceAge Memory- let's transform! *'Anna Miyazama': -shows her Ocean Memory- Yeah! *'Arisa Umeda': -shows her Key Memory- Okay! *'Ohana': -shows her PreChanMirror- Alright! *'Olina': -shows her PreChanMirror- We're ready! *'Madame Momere': Ready, Seigi-chan? *'Seigi': I was born ready. *(Anna, Ohana, Rina, Olina and Arisa felt furious and a bit surpised to see Seigi transform) *'Seigi': Jouchaku! *(Seigi transforms into Estevan) *'Estevan': Uchuu Keiji Estevan! *'Madame Momere': Saiarks! Choiarks! *(Along came the Choiarks and the Saiarks) *(Anna, Rina and Arisa take their Lost Drivers) *'IceAge Memory': IceAge! *'Ocean Memory': Ocean! *'Key Memory': Key! *'Rina Tokiwa, Anna Miyazama and Arisa Umeda': Henshin! *'Lost Drivers': IceAge! Ocean! Key! *(Rina Tokiwa, Anna Miyazama and Arisa Umeda transform into Kamen Riders IceAge, Ocean and Key) *'PreChanMirrors': Kawarunrun! *'Ohana and Olina': Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change! *(Ohana and Olina transform into Cures Susnset and Wave) *'Estevan': What? *'Kamen Rider IceAge': Kamen Rider IceAge! *'Kamen Rider Ocean': Kamen Rider Ocean! *'Kamen Rider Key': Kamen Rider Key! *'Kamen Rider IceAge': The peace in Hawaii... *'Kamen Rider Ocean': The smiles of families... *'Kamen Rider Key': The love in this world... *'Kamen Riders Ocean, IceAge and Key': We are... Kamen Riders of the Southern Lands! *'Cure Sunset': The red setting sun is a vow for tomorrow, Cure Sunset! *'Cure Wave': The eternal melody of the rhythmic splashes, Cure Wave! *'Aloha Pretty Cures': The two lights sparkling in the southern lands! Alo~ha Pretty Cure! *'Aloha Pretty Cures and Kamen Riders Ocean, IceAge and Key': We won't let you do what you please! Category:Crossovers Category:Crossovers with Aikatsu! Category:Crossovers with Chouseishin Category:Transcripts Category:Crossovers with Takara Tomy brands Category:Super Hero Taisen Series Category:Super Hero Taisen Series Transcripts Category:W-B-X ~W-Boiled Extreme~ Category:Anything Goes! Category:Journey Through the Decade Category:Rise Up Your Flag Category:Climax Jump Category:Break Up! Category:Minna de Carnival Category:Switch On! Category:Busters Ready Go! Category:Alive A life